Шив Палпатин
Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики 35 ПБЯ |место смерти=Звезда Смерти II Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Экзегол Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход |раса=Человек |пол=Мужской |рост=1,74 метра |вес=75 килограммЗвёздные войны. Сага: Начало |цвет волос=Рыжий, затем седой |цвет глаз=Голубой, жёлтый , белый |цвет лица=Светлый |имплантаты= |эпоха= |принадлежность=* Ситхи ** Вечные ситхи ** Последний орден *** Флот Ситхов * Семья Палпатина * Королевский дом Набу * Галактическая Республика ** Галактический Сенат *** Партия КальпаныТаркин (роман) * Торговая федерация * Конфедерация независимых системЗвёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов * Галактическая Империя * Первый орден |учителя=Дарт Плэгас |ученики=*Дарт Мол * Дарт Тиранус * Дарт ВейдерЗвёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар * ИнквизиторыЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6 * Галлиус РаксПоследствия: Долг жизни * Сноук * Кайло Рен * Рыцари Рен }} Шив Палпатин ( ), также известный как Дарт Си́диус ( ) — мужчина-человек с планеты Набу, родившийся в последнее столетие существования Галактической Республики. Его чувствительность к Силе привлекла внимание таинственного лорда ситхов Дарта Плэгаса, сделавшего его своим учеником. Учитель и ученик подготовили галактику к тому, чтобы свергнуть демократию и Орден джедаев и, обретя бессмертие, установить владычество ситхов. Для исполнения этого плана Палпатин начал путь к политической вершине Республики, посту Верховного канцлера. В должности сенатора от Набу он завёл множество полезных знакомств, которые позже сыграли свою роль в установлении Нового порядка в галактике. Расправившись со своим учителем, Палпатин нашёл себе собственного ученика, датомирского забрака, которому дал имя Дарт Мол. Сидиус срежиссировал нападение Торговой федерации на Набу, во время которого раскрыл джедаям существование ситхов, которых считали исчезнувшими тысячелетие назад, и занял пост Верховного канцлера — спасённая джедаями королева Набу Амидала подняла вопрос о вотуме недоверия канцлеру Валоруму, который успешно прошёл. Гибель на Набу Мола не стала препятствием для Сидиуса, и вместе с новым учеником — ушедшим из Ордена джедаем Дуку — он начал Сепаратистский кризис, который должен был привести к началу Войны клонов между Республикой Палпатина и Конфедерацией независимых систем Дуку. Миллионы солдат-клонов, заказанные при участии Сидиуса у клоноделов Камино, стали основной боевой силой Республики. Тесно сотрудничая с джедаями, Палпатин искусно скрывал свою истинную личину и продолжал играть в закулисные игры. Военные провалы большинства рыцарей подорвали авторитет Ордена, а успехи отдельных джедаев — Энакина Скайуокера, Избранного, которого Палпатин собирался сделать своим новым учеником, Оби-Вана Кеноби, — сделали их героями всей Республики. В конце войны Сидиус раскрыл себя перед молодым Скайуокером, который был близок к Тёмной стороне Силы. Тот не преминул рассказать об этом Совету, и четверо магистров-джедаев попытались захватить Сидиуса в плен. Последний из них, магистр Винду, был убит Палпатином, благодаря подоспевшему вовремя Скайуокеру, и Верховный канцлер отдал приказ 66, довершая планы ситхов. Вместе с закованным в чёрную броню Дартом Вейдером, которым стал падший Скайуокер, Палпатин стал укреплять власть новой Империи в галактике. Немногочисленные очаги сопротивления гасились Вейдером, а Палпатин, помимо личного участия в управлении Империей, искал путь достижения бессмертия в Силе среди захваченных учений джедаев и обнаруженных тайников ситхов. Он создал сеть обсерваторий по всей галактике, от Пиллио до Джакку, где хранил артефакты и знания, полезные себе. Во время Галактической гражданской войны Вейдер попал в опалу после провала при Явине, но смог вернуть расположение Палпатина и даже уничтожить секретную базу повстанцев на Хоте. После этого Палпатин устроил ловушку для флота Альянса повстанцев возле Эндора, где строилась «Звезда Смерти II». На случай своей гибели он приказал адмиралу флота Галлиусу Раксу уничтожить Империю и то, что возникнет на месте Альянса, что стало предтечей битвы при Джакку годом позднее. Дарт Вейдер, вернейший слуга Палпатина, стал тем, кто оборвал его жизнь. Биография Ранняя жизнь и политическая карьера thumb|left|250px|Сенатор Палпатин Мужчина человеческой расы, Шив Палпатин, родился в очень влиятельной семье на планете Среднего кольца Набу примерно в 84 ДБЯ. О семье Палпатина ничего не было известно.Последствия: Долг жизни В какой-то момент своей юности он встретил Лорда ситхов Дарта Плэгаса и стал его учеником с именем Дарт Сидиус. Как ситх-ученик, он узнал от своего учителя все знания о Силе и Тёмной стороне, накопленные со времен Дарта Бэйна. Он так же знал, что его учитель раскрыл секрет манипуляции мидихлорианами для создания и поддержания жизни. Позже Сидиус признал, что так и не познал эту тайну. В персоне Шива Палпатина он начал политическую карьеру и с помощью своего учителя стал представителем своей родины в Галактическом Сенате. После того, как он пришел к власти и закончил обучение, то убил своего наставника Плэгаса, пока тот спал, как ситхи древности убивали учителей, после завершения обучения.''Star Wars'': Card TraderЗвёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов После своего избрания сенатором с Набу, он присоединился к партии Верховного канцлера Кальпаны и быстро заметил коррупцию в которой погрязла Галактическая Республика. Он начал налаживать отношения с теми, кто в будущем станут его союзниками, такими как Уилхафф Таркин. Они впервые встретились, когда Таркин был курсантом Академии космопроходцев сектора Салласт, а Палпатин ещё был учеником Плэгаса. Таркин попросил его помочь ему присоединиться к Судебному департаменту, тот ему помог и посоветовал Таркину также рассмотреть политическую карьеру. В последующие годы их отношения становились все более неофициальными. Палпатин часто хвалил Таркина за его таланты и навыки и заметил, что они очень похожи: они оба пришли с окраин Галактики, но им суждено было иметь огромное влияние в Галактике. Таркин в конечном итоге стал одним из немногих, которые назвали Палпатина по имени. Обучение Дарта Мола thumb|right|220px|Дарт Сидиус впервые видит Мола. Сохраняя свою ситхскую личность в тайне, Сидиус взял на себя обязанность выполнить давно готовящийся план ситхов по вытеснению Республики Империей ситхов и уничтожению Ордена джедаев. В поисках ученика он отправился на Датомир и встретился с Сестрой Ночи Матерью Талзин. Сидиус пообещал сделать ее своей ученицей и правой рукой. Однако он предал Талзин и похитил её сына-младенца. Этот забрак из Братьев Ночи стал его истинным учеником, Дартом Молом. Сидиус жестоко обучил Мола и рассматривал его как ценный актив своего плана. Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3 В последние годы своего обучения у Сидиуса Дарт Мол начал терять терпение. Молодой лорд ситхов жаждал вступить в открытое противостояние с джедаями. Мол проводил время за охотой на диких существ, таких как рафтары на Туон-Кети, и слежкой за джедаями Каат Куайин и Бэйрдоном Джейсом в тенях Корусанта. Тем не менее Сидиус приказал Молу избегать контактов с джедаями до тех пор, пока его план не будет готов к реализации. Сидиус похвалил своего ученика за его жажду мести, однако он не хотел, чтобы Мол раскрыл свое существование до того, как наступит подходящий момент. Он пригрозил Молу убить его, если датомирец продолжит рисковать тайной существования ситхов. В попытке утолить жажду крови Мола Сидиус отправил его в систему Келлакс для устранения пиратов, мешавших деятельности Торговой федерации. В ходе своей миссии Мол столкнулся с джедаем-падаваном Эльдрой Кэйти, которую собиралась продать на аукционе за наивысшую цену.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1 thumb|left|270px|Дарт Сидиус наставляет Мола на Малакоре. Ничто не мешало Молу осуществить свое намерение проверить свои силы в бою против джедая. Он спас девушку, после чего жестоко убил.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4 Завершив свои дела в системе Дразкел, Мол вернулся на Корусант, где встретился со своим учителем и узнал, что Сидиус был осведомлен о его самовольной вылазке и об убийстве падавана. Однако Сидиус не был разочарован действиями своего ученика, после того как Мол сказал учителю, что его жажда крови джедаев не была удовлетворена.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 5 На нижних уровнях Корусанта Дарт Мол начал создавать свою собственную криминальную группировку под названием «картель Кэйтис». Действия Мола вызвали у Сидиуса недовольство, и тёмный лорд ситхов вновь отвёз ученика на Малакор, чтобы преподать жаждавшему крови забраку урок. На опустошённом поле боя Мол вдохнул пепел павших там ситхов древности и получил видение, в котором он, к своему удивлению, предстал в качестве мастера-джедая. Когда пришедший в ярость Мол отринул этот путь и пришёл в себя, Сидиус напомнил ученику, что гнев — его инструмент, а не хозяин.Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Дарт Мол Параллельно с обучением Мола Сидиус вступил в контакт с мастером-джедаем Дуку, одним из самых уважаемых и могущественных членов Ордена. Джедай всё больше испытывал отвращение к коррупции, царящей в Республике. Постепенно Сидиус сумел заманить Дуку на Тёмную сторону Силы и использовать его для своих целей. Война на Набу Вторжение на Набу thumb|left|170px|Дарт Сидиус во время вторжения на Набу Постепенно Палпатин перешел к попыткам отобрать власть у Верховного канцлера Финиса Валорума, который практически не имел политической силы и считал Палпатина своим близким другом и союзником, позволяя ему манипулировать им. С помощью своего альтер-эго Сидиуса Палпатин сговорился с вице-королём Торговой федерации Нутом Ганреем, чтобы заблокировать планету Набу в знак протеста против налогообложения Сенатом торговых путей к отдаленным звёздным системам. Взволнованный бездействием Сената, канцлер Валорум тайно отправил двух рыцарей-джедаев Квай-Гон Джинна и Оби-Вана Кеноби в качестве послов для переговоров с Торговой федерацией. Узнав о послах-джедаях, Сидиус приказал немедленно убить их и начать вторжение на планету. Когда Ганрей спросил о законности этих действий, Сидиус ответил, что позаботится об этом. Неймодианцы попытались убить джедаев, но тем удалось скрыться с корабля федерации. После того, как Сидиус закончил разговор с вице-королём, он связался с королевой Падме Амидалой и притворился обеспокоенным тем, что послы не прибыли на переговоры, после чего связь отключились, ознаменовав этим вторжение Торговой федерации. Армия дроидов федерации начало своё наступление. В течение дня армия оккупировала столицу планеты — Тид и ее прилегающие районы. Кроме того, Амидала и ее свита были захвачены. Королеву принуждали подписать договор, который сделал бы вторжение федерации на планету законным. Однако джедаи прибыли, чтобы спасти её, успешно обойдя планетарную блокаду на королевском корабле, после чего все вместе направились на Корусант. right|thumb|290px|Сидиус представляет неймодианцам своего ученика. Когда Ганрей проинформировал Сидиуса о том, что Амидала скрылась, не подписав договор, разгневанный лорд ситхов представил ему своего ученика, Дарта Мола, и заверил, что он найдет Амидалу. Из-за того, что во время побега с Набу корабль королевы получил повреждения, она решила приземлиться на Татуине, пустынной планете Внешнего кольца. Молу удалось выяснить местоположение королевы, и он пообещал своему учителю, что его поиски в малонаселенном мире будет коротким. Сидиус сказал ему сначала разделаться с джедаями и уже потом переправить королеву на Набу для подписания договора. Мол полетел на Татуин, но он не смог убить джедая или пленить Амидалу. Падение Валорума и возвышение Палпатина Несмотря на все неудачи, Палпатин принял Амидалу на Корусанте, столице Галактической Республики, где она собиралась просить помощи у канцлера Валорума и Галактического Сената. Палпатин в своем офисе сказал ей, что Сенат давно не заботится об общем благе и погряз в коррупции и раздорах, а Валорум бессилен перед сенаторами. После того, как надежда на канцлера и Сенат исчезла, Палпатин предложил ей два выбора: потребовать выдвинуть вотум недоверия канцлеру Валоруму, тем самым настаивая на избрании более могущественного лидера; или обратится с жалобой в суд, где дела рассматриваются дольше. Желая принять более быстрые меры для спасения своих людей, Амидала выбрала первый вариант. thumb|left|296x296px|Палпатин убеждает королеву Амидаллу выдвинуть вотум недоверия Во время заседания Сената Амидала попыталась привести аргументы, необходимые для вмешательства Республики в кризис на Набу, однако представитель Торговой Федерации Лотт Дод горячо возражал против заявлений Палпатина и Амидалы об оккупации Набу и предложил послать на Набу комиссию с целью установления истины. Пока вице-канцлер Мас Амедда тихо совещался с Валорумом в течение нескольких минут, Палпатин воспользовался возможностью, чтобы в разговоре с королевой предсказать его отрицательный ответ. Он намекнул, что коррупция и бюрократия не позволят ему принять необходимого решения. Когда Валорум неохотно согласился с просьбой Федерации, возмущённая Амидала поняла, что Палпатин был прав в том, что Валорум действительно слабый и неэффективный политик. Она воспользовалась советом и публично выдвинула голосование о вотуме недоверия к канцлеру. Через несколько минут сотни сенаторов присоединились к её речи, став требовать отставку Валорума. Внезапный вакуум власти привёл к внеочередным выборам Верховного канцлера. Палпатина, наряду с Бейлом Антиллесом с Альдераана и Эйнли Тимом с Маластара, выдвинули на этот пост в качестве кандидатов. Когда Шив сообщил о своем выдвижении королеве, она заявила, что возвращается на Набу к своему народу и собирается вернуть контроль над планетой. Палпатин проявил обеспокоенность и пытался убедить ее остаться на Корусанте. Несмотря на его слова, она всё же вернулась на Набу с джедаями Джинном и Кеноби. Битва за Набу right|thumb|280px|Палпатин на похоронах Квай-Гон Джинна. Сидиус связался с неймодианцами на Набу, приказав им убить Амидалу, когда она прибудет на планету, и послал своего ученика Дарта Мола к ним. Даже когда он участвовал в выборах на Корусанте, он успевал следить за неймодианцами. Неожиданно он узнал, что Амидала не только сумела избежать пленения, но также выстроила союз с гунганами и собрала армию против оккупационных сил Федерации. Он сомневался, что она продержится долго, и одобрил план Ганрея, по сражению с гунганами у болота. В конечном счёте Палпатин одержал победу на выборах Верховного канцлера. Однако армия федерации потерпела поражение, Ганрей был захвачен силами Амидалы, а Мол встретил свою предполагаемую смерть от рук джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби, хотя и успел убить Квай-Гон Джинна, чьи похороны Палпатин позже посетил. Ситх также узнал, что набуанцы были обязаны победой неожиданному вмешательству Энакина Скайуокера, молодого освобожденного раба с Татуина, который был крайне чувствителен к Силе. Квай-Гон верил, что мальчик был Избранным из пророчеств, который принесёт равновесие в Силу. После долгих дебатов Высший совет джедаев решил, что Скайуокер будет учеником Кеноби в качестве падавана. Палпатин лично поздравил двух джедаев во время празднования на Набу, сказав молодому Скайуокеру, что будет следить за его успехами. Опека над Скайуокером thumb|right|270px|Палпатин наблюдает за тренировочным сражением Энакина с голограммой Мола. В течение следующих десяти лет Верховный канцлер Палпатин приобретал благоприятную репутацию слуги народа, и публика не обращала внимания на его истинную, коварную личность. Однажды в Храме джедаев Палпатин вместе с Оби-Ваном Кеноби и Мейсом Винду наблюдал за тренировкой юного Энакина, отметив его интерес к бою на световых мечах. Неожиданно для присутствующих падаван активировал созданную им голограмму Дарта Мола, с которой вступил в тренировочный поединок. Это удивило джедаев и сильно впечатлило Палпатина, который с удовольствием наблюдал за происходящим. После завершения зрелища ситх впервые решился сделать шаг по сближению со Скайуокером и настоял на том, чтобы мальчика временно передали ему в качестве воспитанника. Подобная попытка взять падавана к себе на попечение насторожила Винду, однако Палпатин был настойчив.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1 В конечном счёте джедаи согласились на это, ошибочно полагая, что такое знакомство пойдёт Скайуокеру на пользу. После одной из следующих тренировок Оби-Ван привёл Энакина в офис канцлера, где с удивлением узнал, что Палпатин хочет взять его с собой в одну из поездок. Кеноби был против и предложил свою помощь взамен, однако канцлер заверил, что это не займёт много времени и пойдёт юноше лишь на пользу.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 2 thumb|left|270px|Энакин и канцлер в клубе «Казакар». Вместе с Палпатином Скайуокер отправился на нижний уровень Корусанта. Ситх заверил его, что ему часто приходится спускаться на нижние уровни, поскольку он чувствует свою ответственность за происходящее там. Он также сказал, что его предшественник, Финис Валорум, никогда не интересовался этими захолустными местами. Войдя в клуб «Казакар», они сели за столик, став наблюдать за посетителями. В ходе беседы Палпатин заявил, что вся его жизнь — череда сложных решений, в отличие от джедаев, судьбу которых предопределяют другие. Он также рассказал, что в этом клубе торгуют людьми, напоминая мальчику о его прошлом. Энакин возмутился, почему Сенат не закроет это место, однако канцлер рассказал, что это заведение контролируется сенаторами и бюрократами. В качестве живого примера он показал юноше коррумпированного сенатора Коландруса, который тратил ворованные деньги, играя в азартные игры за соседним столиком. После того, как Коландрус проиграл очередную ставку, канцлер громко рассмеялся, чем привлёк внимание телохранителя сенатора. Тот подошёл к Палпатину и Скайуокеру, требуя объяснить явную издёвку, однако Шив заверил, что рассмеялся на шутку своего «сына»‎, после чего они покинули заведение, не желая продолжать конфликт.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 3 По возвращению в офис Энакин был воодушевлён смелостью Палпатина. Он радостно предположил, что теперь бесчинствам Коландруса придёт конец, однако канцлер разочаровал его тем, что не имеет подобной власти, и даже джедаи неспособны на это. Затем Палпатин попросил его не рассказывать мастерам об их приключении и поинтересовался, счастлив ли Энакин в Ордене. Несмотря на то, что падаван сразу же дал положительный ответ, в его разуме зародилось семя сомнений. Напоследок канцлер поблагодарил его за то, что тот спас Набу, после чего пообещал найти ему хорошее применение после того, как он завершит обучение.Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 4 Дальнейшие приготовления По мере того, как Энакин Скайуокер становился старше, его отношения с Палпатином становились всё более дружескими; почти всегда Палпатин хвалил Скайуокера, называя самым одарённым джедаем, которого когда-либо встречал, а также тем, кто превзойдет даже Йоду, Гранд-мастера Ордена джедаев. Скайуокер, который все более разочаровывался в строгом укладе жизни джедаев, ценил комплименты Палпатина и очень прислушивался к его советам. На самом же деле всё это было частью плана Сидиуса завоевать доверие Скайуокера и превратить его в собственного ученика. thumb|right|260px|Дарт Тиранус находит донора для армии клонов по приказу Сидиуса. Тем не менее Сидиус прекрасно понимал, что его план по склонению Скайуокера на Темную сторону не принесет результата еще много лет, а со смертью Мола он остался без ученика. Поэтому он обратился к бывшему мастеру-джедаю Дуку, чтобы тот стал его новым учеником на пути к могуществу. Под действием манипуляций Палпатина Дуку перешел на Темную сторону и получил новое имя — Дарт Тиранус. Втайне ситхи убедили мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса организовать создание армии клонов, а затем подстроили его смерть, намереваясь скрыть это от прочих джедаев; Впоследствии Дуку удалил все записи о Камино из Архива джедаев, чтобы скрыть от Совета факт создания армии. Примерно в это же время Дуку покинул Орден джедаев, вернув себе богатство и титул графа Серенно. Под именем Тирануса он нанял Джанго Фетта в качестве генетического шаблона для клонов. Также солдаты были оснащены биочипом, содержащим протокол, который обеспечил их полное подчинение Сидиусу в необходимый для него момент. Галли и непредвиденные обстоятельства thumb|left|260px|Пустынная планета Джакку, на которой Сидиус возвёл личную обсерваторию. В 30 ДБЯ Палпатин и его советник Юп Ташу отправились на пустынную планету Внутреннего Кольца Джакку, которая располагалась на границе с Неизведанными регионами. Посадив свою яхту Империалис на Плато Горестной руки, Ташу приказал отряду шести дроидов начать раскопки. Вскоре яхта вышла в космос, за пределы планеты, но незадолго до этого местный двенадцатилетний мальчик по имени Галли пробрался на борт яхты. Палпатин почувствовал его присутствие и дал мальчику выбор: умереть или служить ему. После выбора второго варианта ситх приказал Галли вернуться на место раскопок и охранять его от посторонних. Он подчеркнул, что злоумышленники ни в коем случае не должны испортить это место, и приказал Галли убить всех, кто попробует что-либо сделать с местом раскопок. После Палпатин представился мальчику своим настоящим именем — Шив.Галлиус Ракс's prelude and epilogue chapters in «Последствия: Долг жизни» occur roughly three decades before the events of the Битва при Джакку, when the character was twelve years old. В течение следующих десяти лет Галли охранял место раскопок. В 20 ДБЯ Палпатин вернулся и пригласил мальчика на борт его яхты «Империалис» на этот раз в качестве почетного гостя. К этому моменту работа над обсерваторией была завершена. Используя в качестве иллюстрации игру «Шах-теж», Палпатин объяснил, что его будущей Галактической Империи нельзя позволить пережить своего Императора, если он умрет раньше времени. Чтобы продемонстрировать всю серьезность намерений Палпатин начал душить Галли Удушением Силы. Он поручил мальчику выполнить свой секретный план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств и пригласил его на имперскую службу.Последствия: Конец Империи Галли впоследствии присоединился к Разведывательному управлению флота в качестве коммандера под именем Галлиус Ракс. Войны Клонов Сепаратистский кризис thumb|right|270px|Совещание в кабинете канцлера. Под руководством Сидиуса Дуку объединил несколько тысяч солнечных систем, провозгласив независимость от Галактической Республики и образовав Конфедерацию независимых систем под своим руководством. Многие коммерческие организации, включая Торговую Федерацию, пообещали свои вооруженные силы дроидов Конфедерации. С приближающейся гражданской войной и слишком малым числом джедаев, чтобы поддерживать галактический мир, Сенат добивался голосования, чтобы создать Великую армию Республики. Прибыв на Корусант для голосования по этому вопросу, преемник Палпатина на посту сенатора Набу, бывшая королева Падме Амидала, едва не стала жертвой покушения, совершенного Зам Уэселл от имени мстительного Нута Ганрея. Палпатин отложил голосование и поместил сенатора под защиту Оби-Вана Кеноби и Энакина Скайуокера, ее старых союзников во время битвы при Набу. После второго покушения на жизнь сенатора Скайуокеру было поручено защитить Падме на ее родине — Набу. Там оба тайно влюбились друг в друга, что в сочетании с тем, что Скайуокер узнал о смерти своей матери Шми от рук Таскенских рейдеров на планете Татуин, приблизило молодого джедая к Тёмной стороне силы, и он стал более уязвим для манипуляций Сидиуса. thumb|left|270px|Сенаторы Республики смотрят на армию клонов, впервые идущую в бой. Однако когда выяснилось, что сепаратисты тайно строят армию боевых дроидов, Палпатин использовал ситуацию, чтобы сам получить чрезвычайные полномочия от Сената. Он симулировал нежелание принять эту власть, пообещав вернуть ее в Сенат после окончания кризиса. Его первым действием было разрешить использовать армию клонов, которая была обнаружена Кеноби на Камино, для противодействия сепаратистской угрозе; это привело к битве на Джеонозисе, которая послужила началом первого этапа Войн клонов. После того, как донор клонов Джанго Фетт был убит, а главы КНС скрылись с поля битвы, Дуку встретился с Сидиусом в рабочий районах Корусанта. Владыка ситхов получил не только хорошие новости о том, что началась Война клонов, но и планы по созданию джеонозийского супероружия, которое могло быть полезным для их будущего режима. Сидиус был доволен таким поворотом событий, и позже лидеры Сената наблюдали за новой армией Республики, идущей на войну, в то время как Скайуокер и Амидала тайно поженились на Набу. Сидиус позже использовал Падме как преимущество, чтобы заманить Скайуокера на Тёмную сторону и сделать его своим учеником. Переговоры с хаттами После того, как армия дроидов Конфедерации захватила контроль над основными гиперпространственными путями, Сидиус приказал Дуку и его убийце Асажж Вентресс похитить лидера Совета кланов хаттов, сына Джаббы Ротту . После того, как он был доставлен в Тет, Сидиус связался с Вентресс и Дуку. Он заверил их, что джедаи будут воевать и с хаттами, и с Конфедерацией.Звёздные войны: Войны клонов Вскоре Палпатин получил сообщение с просьбой о помощи в спасении похищенного ребёнка. Несмотря на оговорки мастера Винду об объединении Республики с хаттами, Палпатин знал, что они нуждаются в космических путях хаттов для перемещения своих войск. Несмотря на то, что генерал Гривус рассеивал силы Республики, Винду сказал Палпатину, что Скайуокер и Кеноби могут спасти Ротту. Во время операции по спасению Палпатин узнал, что Джабба считает, что за похищением его сына стояли джедаи, и рассказал об этом сенатору Амидале. Джабба отказался говорить с ним, поэтому Амидала решила поговорить с дядей Джаббы Зиро в его дворце, несмотря на предупреждение Палпатина. Кеноби, Скайуокер и его новый падаван Асока смогли вернуть Ротту своему отцу и заключить договор с хаттами. Сидиус говорил со своим учеником об этой неудаче. Но он заверил Дуку, что война всё равно поворачивается в их пользу. Захват Ганрея Палпатин узнал, что сенатор Амидала и представитель Бинкс отправились в Родию, чтобы поговорить с сенатором Фарром о проблеме голода на планете. Канцлер на войне thumb|right|270px|Сидиус отдаёт приказы Бэйну. Когда началась война, Дуку потерпел крушение на своем корабле на Ванкоре и был захвачен бандой Онаки. Кеноби и Скайуокер были отправлены, чтобы провести переговоры с Хондо Онакой о вознаграждении, а затем послали сенатора Харруса и представителя Бинкса, чтобы выкуп. В конечном итоге Дуку сбежал от пиратов. Позже Сидиус нанял Кэда Бэйна для того, чтобы тот похитил голокрон из хранилища Храма джедаев, содержащий в себе кристалл, в котором хранилась информации о чувствительных к Силе младенцах по всей галактике. Он заставил Бэйна похитить этих детей и доставить их в свой штаб на Мустафаре, чтобы начать создание армии чувствительных к Силе солдат, но джедаи сорвали планы Сидиуса и спасли младенцев. thumb|left|270px|Палпатин смотрит на зверя Зилло. Во время битвы на Маластере случайно пробудился зверь Зилло, и Палпатин хотел убить существо, но передумал, когда доктор Сионвер Болл и Скайуокер сказали, что непробиваемая шкура зверя может быть полезна, если сделать её анализ. После того, как зверь Зилло потерял сознание и был доставлен на Корусант, в конечном счёте он вырвался из своих оков и пронесся через район Сената, чтобы отомстить Палпатину, приказавшему начать пытки зверя. Тем не менее, в ходе действий республиканцев Зилло был убит отравляющим газом. Палпатин тайно приказал Боллу клонировать животное. Во время кризиса с заложниками в Сенате Кэд Бэйн потребовал, чтобы Зиро Хатт был освобожден из тюрьмы в обмен на освобождение заложников. Палпатин неохотно подчинился после того, как банда Бэйна пленила Скайуокера. thumb|right|270px|Дарт Сидиус, тайно управляющий обеими сторонами войны. В следующем году Сенат рассматривал возможность дерегулирования банков, чтобы увеличить финансирование войны. Падме Амидала сообщила Палпатину, что Конгресс сепаратистов во главе с Миной Бонтери рассматривает возможность мирных переговоров. Однако Дуку подверг бомбардировке центральную распределительную сеть, а затем устроил еще одну атаку на Конфедерацию, в результате которой Бонтери была убита, и Дуку, обвинив в этом Республику, разбил любую надежду на мир. Вскоре был принят законопроект о увеличении количества солдат-клонов: Палпатин сказал разочарованной Амидале, что с большим количеством войск, возможно, война закончится быстрее. Во время битвы при Салласте Сидиус приказал Дуку избавиться от своего генерала Асажж Вентресс, осознав ее растущую силу. Дуку подчинился и приказал своим войскам оставить ее умирать во время отступления, но она выжила. Сидиус приказал Дуку вступить в союз с возрождающейся Зайгеррианская гильдия работорговцев, объяснив, что прошлые империи ситхов строились на спинах рабов, и Империя Сидиуса не будет исключением. Вскоре ситхи приготовили для охотников за головами, таких как Кэд Бэйн и Рако Хардин, план по «похищению» Палпатина во время Фестиваля света на Набу. Кеноби, под личиной Хардина, проник в их банду и помог джедаям предотвратить похищение. Дуку появился на вечер после фестиваля, но потерпел поражение и был вынужден бежать. Возвращение Дарта Мола thumb|left|280px|Палпатин ощущает в Силе Мола и Опресса. Спустя год после десятилетнего забвения вернулся Дарт Мол, а его брат, Саваж, стал его собственным учеником. Джедаи были обеспокоены возвращением старого врага, но Палпатин не согласился с масштабом угрозы, убедив Йоду, что сепаратисты должны быть их заботой и что вендетта Мола была частным делом, которое следует решить Кеноби. Когда Мол захватил контроль над Мандалором, самой влиятельной планетой в Совете нейтральных систем, Палпатин понял, что Мол стал слишком опасным и представлял угрозу для его будущего завоевания галактики. Решив покончить с этим лично, Палпатин на своём шаттле отправился в Сундари, где встретился с Молом и Опрессом. thumb|right|280px|Сидиус сражается с забраками. Мол попытался вновь вернуть расположение учителя, однако Сидиус вступил в схватку с братьями. Сидиус доказал, что он не только равен им по силам, но и во много раз их превосходит. После продолжительного поединка он разделил братьев, сначала обойдя защиту Саважа и отбросив его ударом, а затем силой оттолкнув Мола, на время выведя его из битвы. Затем Сидиус недолго играл с Саважем, даже толком не вступая с ним в настоящий в бой, а после убил его. Мол побежал к телу брата, однако лорд ситхов не стал останавливать его, полагая, что ему уже поздно что-либо предпринимать. После того, как Опресс наконец скончался, Сидиус снова начал насмехаться над Молом, напоминая ему о древних правилах ситхов и о том, что Мол был заменён на нового ученика. В ярости из-за гибели брата и насмешек бывшего учителя Мол вновь бросился в атаку. Сидиус заметил, что тот был гораздо более свиреп, чем Саваж, однако владыка ситхов в конечном счете выиграл в дуэли и поставил Мола на колени, но решил не убивать его, предвидя, что его бывший ученик может быть полезен. Суд над Асокой Тано thumb|left|260px|Палпатин возглавляет суд над Асокой. Ближе к концу войны в ангаре Храма джедаев произошёл взрыв, вызвавший волнения в обществе. Вскоре падаван Скайуокера Асокой Тано попала под подозрение в причастности к взрыву, когда единственная подозреваемая, Летта Тармонд, была задушена в присутствии Тано в камере заключения. Адмирал Таркин связался с Советом и заявил, что Тано убила не только Тармонд, но и нескольких солдат-клонов во время своего побега. Хоть на тот момент не было никаких доказательств причастности джедая, инцидент послужил разжиганию антиджедайских настроений среди граждан Республики. Палпатин председательствовал на суде над Асокой, обвиняемой в организации теракта и связи с сепаратистами. Однако перед вынесением вердикта Скайуокер привел в зал суда Баррисс Оффи, которая призналась в совершении преступления. В результате этого Палпатин приказал арестовать Оффи, а Тано была оправдана. Манипулирование двумя сторонами thumb|right|280px|Верховный Канцлер обращается к Высшему совету джедаев. Когда военнослужащий-клон «Кувалда» убил мастера-джедая Типли во время битвы при Ринго-Винде, Приказ 66 оказался под угрозой раскрытия. После смерти Кувалды Палпатин попросил доставить его тело в медицинский центр Республики для вскрытия. Шаак Ти и Нала Си привезли клона «Пятерню», обнаружившего чипы-ингибиторы, имплантированные в каждого солдата-клона. Шив приказал своей охране устроить атаку, заставив Пятерню выглядеть безумным, тем самым дискредитируя его. Затем ситх сообщил джедаям, что паразит с Ринго-Винды вызвал подобное поведение Кувалды и Пятерни, и все солдаты-клоны будут привиты против этого паразита. Во время дипломатической миссии на Сципио сенатор Падме Амидала узнала от Раша Кловиса, что Межгалактический банковский клан обанкротился. Палпатин велел ей доверять Кловису и нанял охотника за головами Эмбо, чтобы преследовать их от имени Клана. Палпатин и Дуку согласились сделать Кловиса новым главой банковского клана: правительство муунов арестовало основных пятерых челнов МБК, и Кловис был избран большинством в Сенат, чтобы заменить их. Дуку шантажировал Кловиса, требуя повышения процентных ставок для Республики, и вскоре послал флот для блокады Сципио. В ответ Палпатин отправил флот под командованием Скайуокера. Поскольку Сципио попал под контроль Республики, а Кловис покончил жизнь самоубийством, мууны передали контроль над банками офису Канцлера. Когда королева Джулия обратилась в Сенат за помощью в связи с исчезновением нескольких дагоянских мастеров, Палпатин предложил отправить Бейла Органу и сенатора Амидалу, но она настояла на помощи представителя Бинкса. Палпатин проинформировал Совет джедаев, который посчитал это неразумным, поэтому мастер Винду вызвался сопровождать его. Позже Палпатин посетил Йоду, когда джедаи обнаружили световой меч Сайфо-Диаса в месте расположения радиомаяка: ранее считалось, что Сайфо-Диас погиб во время миссии в Фелуцию, однако выяснилось, что офис прежнего канцлера скрыл детали. Палпатин велел Йоде проконсультироваться с Финисом Валорумом, а сам тайно связался с Дуку по голосвязи, приказав ему разобраться с этим. Дуку помешал Кеноби и Скайуокеру узнать, кто убил Сайфо-Диаса, но они все же пришли к выводу, что ситхи несли ответственность за создание армии клонов. thumb|left|270px|Сидиус и Дуку используют ритуал, чтобы одолеть Йоду. Когда Йода вошел в Долину Тёмных лордов на Морабанде во время своего путешествия, целью которого являлось раскрытие секрета бессмертия, Сидиус и Дуку почувствовали его присутствие и прибыли на встречу в заводские районы Корусанта. Используя Дуку и связь с Йодой, Сидиус использовал заклинание на древнем языке ситхов, чтобы создать темную иллюзию и поймать в ловушку мастера-джедая. Используя облик Сайфо-Диаса, ситх предложил раскрыть свою личность, если Йода присоединится к нему, но тот отказался. Затем из-за иллюзии джедаю показалось, что он находится в заводском районе и преследует ситхов вместе со Скайуокером и 501-й легионом. Когда иллюзия раскрылась, Йода отказался пожертвовать Скайуокером, чтобы преследовать Сидиуса, и вместо этого продемонстрировал, что готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти Избранного. Иллюзия Сидиуса развеялась, и мастер-джедай одержал верх. Охота на ведьму thumb|right|260px|Сидиус и пленённый Мол в тюрьме Шпиль. После поражения Мола в Сундари он был заключён в секретную тюрьму Шпиль на Стигеон-Прайме. Сидиус лично прилетел туда, чтобы наблюдать за бывшим учеником, и поведал ему, что сохранил ему жизнь не просто так. Также он вызвал Дуку и в разговоре раскрыл свои истинные мотивы — убийство матери Талзин, которая хорошо скрывается, и лишь Мол способен заставить выйти её из тени. Тем временем мандалорские суперкоммандос вырвали Мола из его заключения в шпиле на Стигеон-Прайме.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1 Как и предвидел Сидиус, Мол обратился за помощью к матери Талзин после того, как генерал Гривус победил его войска на Занбаре. Однако сама Талзин ожидала, что ситхи захотят уничтожить её, и приказала своему сыну отвлечь сепаратистов, приведя их на Орд-Мантелл.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2 В ходе последующих событий Мол победил войска Дуку и захватил самого графа, а также генерала Гривуса. thumb|left|240px|Сидиус и Дуку атакуют Талзин Молнией Силы. Следом забрак связался с Сидиусом и сообщил ему о пленниках: владыка ситхов ответил, что Мол волен казнить Дуку, сказав, что последний ему больше не нужен. Мол передал эти слова Дуку, побуждая его вступить в союз с ним.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3 Сам же Палпатин, находясь в этот момент на Корусанте, приказал джедаям положить конец противостоянию на Орд-Мантелле. Тем временем Мол и Дуку полетели на Датомир, где Талзин намеревалась забрать жизненную силу Дуку, чтобы восстановить свое физическое тело. Сидиус и Гривус также прибыли на планету и напали на Мола и одержимого Талзин Дуку. Ведьма восстановила свое физическое тело, но не смогла противостоять мощи ситхов. Она пожертвовала собой, чтобы позволить своему сыну сбежать. Гривус вонзил два световых меча в ее тело, раз и навсегда победив давнего врага Сидиуса. Несмотря на побег Мола, Сидиус был удовлетворен тем, что Коллектив теней был уничтожен.Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4 Также в результате временного союза между Дуку и Молом Палпатин получил возможность отвести от себя подозрения — в разговоре с Мейсом Винду он навёл мастера-джедая на мысль о том, что в действительности граф являлся ситхом-учителем, а Мол — его учеником и тем самым вторым ситхом, которого Совет искал на протяжении всей войны. Впоследствии Винду согласился с этим мнением, поддавшись на уловку Сидиуса. Битва за Корусант и смерть Дуку Во время осады Внешнего Кольца Гривус совершил неожиданное массивное вторжение на Корусант, которое сопровождалось поддержкой Дуку. Пока республиканские и сепаратистские флотилии столкнулись в бою над планетой, Гривус высадился на поверхность, чтобы захватить Палпатина. Шаак Ти и Ророн Коробб и целевая группа клонов были направлены на его защиту. Корроб и клоны были убиты Гривусом, в то время как Ти продолжила сражаться дальше. Гривус взял верх над джедаем, поразив её электрическими кабелями, в результате чего она потеряла сознание. Гривус забрал световой меч мастера-джедая и сбежал с пленённым Палпатином к флагману сепаратистов «Незримая длань».Звёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы thumb|right|270px|Палпатин наблюдает за сражением Скайуокера с Дуку. Кеноби и Скайуокер, которые в этот момент готовились принять участие в осаде Мандалора, были вызваны в столицу, чтобы спасти канцлера. Приземлившись в ангаре «Незримой длани», они нашли Палпатина привязанным к стулу на мостике. Они вступили в поединок с Дуку, который лично охранял пленника. Ситх с легкостью обезвредил Кеноби, а затем сосредоточился на Скайуокере. Они продолжали дуэль, пока Скайуокер не отрезал ему руки. Разоруженный и стоящий на коленях, Дуку был побежден. Палпатин похвалил Скайуокера за его достижения, после чего быстро сменил тон и призвал Энакина убить противника. Дуку умоляюще посмотрел на Палпатина, но встретил лишь еще один призыв к своему убийству от учителя. Одним быстрым движением граф Дуку был обезглавлен. Энакина начали терзать сомнения в верности своего поступка, но Палпатин успокоил его, сказав, что это был простой акт мести за то, что Дуку отрезал ему кисть руки. Скайуокер бросился помочь Кеноби, который лежал без сознания, хоть Палпатин предлагал оставить на флагмане. Тем временем «Гуарлара» атаковал «Незримую длань», и флагман начал терять равновесие, падая на поверхность планеты. Когда «Незримая длань» восстановила свое положение, им удалось выбраться в коридор, где они были захвачены лучевым щитом. Их доставили к Гривусу в диспетчерскую, где R2-D2, который также был пленником, совершил отвлекающий манёвр, что позволило Кеноби и Скайуокеру взять контроль над ситуацией. Видя, что бежать некуда, Гривус проломил окно и добрался к спасательным капсулам, которые он запустил ранее. Затем корабль попал в гравитационный колодец Корусанта и начал падать на поверхность. Скайуокер и Кеноби попытались приземлиться, но только сумели облегчить аварию. Сразу после крушения Палпатин и джедаи были сопровождены в здание Сената. Подчинение Энакина Скайуокера thumb|left|260px|Шив Палпатин и Энакин Скайуокер. После смерти своего последнего ученика Палпатин начал готовиться к завершению войны и реализации замысла по захвату Галактики. Скайуокер, которого назвали героем за убийство графа Дуку и спасение канцлера, начал видеть во сне, как его жена, Падме Амидала, умирает при родах. Палпатин решил использовать эти сны, чтобы манипулировать Скайуокером, приближая его к Тёмной стороне. Отношения между джедаем и ситхом продолжали улучшаться. В конечном итоге Палпатин настоял, чтобы Скайуокер был введён в Высший совет джедаев в качестве представителя Верховного Канцлера. Тем не менее члены Совета начали высказывать недовольство из-за растущей власти Палпатина. Им не нравилась идея введения в Совет Скайуокера, однако они не смогли противиться приказу. Хоть джедай и получил повышение, члены Совета отказались присуждать ему звание мастера-джедая. Этот поворот событий более чем способствовал планам ситхам. Оскорблённый Скайуокер стал всё больше приближаться к Тёмной стороне Силы и Дарту Сидиусу. В это же время некоторые джедаи, такие как Мейс Винду, были обеспокоены их отношениями, видя в них скрытую опасность. В конечном счёте Винду заметил, что Тёмная сторона окружает канцлера. На балете Палпатин в очередной раз встретился со Скайуокером и заявил, что члены Совета готовят переворот, стремясь захватить власть в Республике. Тогда Энакин рассказал канцлеру, что Совет пытался шпионить за ним. В ответ Палпатин рассказал юноше легенду о Дарте Плэгасе, который научился использовать Силу для создания жизни и спасать от смерти тех, кто был ему дорог. Скайуокер, которого увлекла эта история, хотел узнать больше об этой силе, спросив канцлера, может ли кто-нибудь этому обучить, на что он получил ответ, что только не джедай. thumb|right|290px|Энакин узнаёт об истинной личности Палпатина. Когда ситуация на фронте ухудшилась, Скайуокер пошел поговорить с канцлером о битве при Утапау. Энакин выразил разочарование тем, что не он был назначен главнокомандующим во время этой битвы. Палпатин сказал Скайуокеру, что Совет не доверяет ему и вновь напомнил, что джедаи замышляют захватить Республику. Затем Палпатин открыл секрет, что он обучен использовать Силу, и что он знает природу Темной стороны Силы. Это привело Скайуокера к выводу, что сам Палпатин был лордом ситхов, за которым охотились джедаи. При этом Палпатин сказал Скайуокеру, что с помощью него Энакин спасет свою жену «печального удела». Скайуокер, который изначально хотел убить cитха, отправился в Совет джедаев чтобы сообщить мастерам важную новость. Дуэль в кабинете канцлера thumb|left|280px|Дарт Сидиус против Мейса Винду. Узнав о тайне Палпатина, Мейс Винду созвал оперативную группу джедаев, куда также вошли мастера-джедаи Кит Фисто, Аген Колар и Сэси Тийн. Вместе они отправились в офис канцлера, чтобы положить конец обману ситхов. Активировав свои световые мечи, они объявили, что Палпатин арестован. Тем не менее ситх не собирался сдаваться и бросился в стремительную атаку, сначала убив Колара с Тийном, а спустя пару мгновений и Фисто. Хотя Палпатин изначально одерживал верх, Винду в конечном счёте разоружил его, повалил на пол и приставил острие светового меча к горлу. Сразу после этого на место прибыл Энакин Скайуокер, и оба соперника попытались обвинить друг друга в предательстве перед лицом Скайуокера. Винду насмехался над Палпатином, что побудило лорда ситхов попытаться убить Винду с помощью Молний Силы, но джедаю удалось отразить их обратно в Палпатина, в результате чего лицо Палпатина приняло ужасно изуродованный вид из-за энергии Темной стороны, исходящей от Молний. thumb|right|280px|Сидиус нарекает Скайуокера Дартом Вейдером. Палпатин был вынужден сменить тактику, притворившись беззащитным стариком. Убрав Молнии, он сказал, что слишком слаб для продолжения боя. Скайуокер попытался убедить Винду, что Палпатин должен предстать перед судом, но тот ответил, что ситх «слишком опасен, чтобы его можно было оставить в живых». Решив, что жизнь его жены важнее, чем верность Ордену джедаев, Энакин вмешался, отрезав кисть руки Мэйса Винду. Это позволило Палпатину ударить по Винду мощной Молнией Силы, выбросив того в окно. Поначалу Скайуокер был был ошеломлен тем, что сделал, но в конечном счете он понял, что ему остался лишь один путь. Встав на колени перед канцлером, он согласился примкнуть к ситхам при условии, что ему будет показано, как спасти жизнь Падме. Палпатин взял молодого человека к себе в ученики и наградил его именем согласно древним традициям ордена — теперь Энакина звали Дарт Вейдер. Сидиус приказал Вейдеру уничтожить джедаев, которые, как он полагал, планировали свергнуть устои Республики, а также отдал приказ уничтожить лидеров сепаратистов на Мустафаре. Приказ 66 и рождение Империи thumb|left|280px|Сидиус провозглашает создание Галактической Империи на заседании Сената. До начала войны Палпатин поручил своему ученику Дарту Тиранусу имплантировать каждому клону Великой армии Республики органические чипы в мозг. Это позволило бы ситхам использовать клонов в качестве инструмента убийства джедаев вне зависимости от желания самих клонов. С помощью одной простой команды солдаты могли войти в состояние, подобное трансу, и выполнить любые приказы, которые им дали. Когда новоиспеченного Дарта Вейдера послали убить джедаев в Храме, Палпатин связался с солдатами-клонами на различных планетах и приказал им выполнить Приказ 66. После отданного приказа чипы в мозгах клонов активировались и солдаты, у которых установились дружеские отношения с джедаями, мгновенно обернулись против своих генералов и сумели уничтожить большую их часть. Между тем Палпатин обратился в Сенат и обвинил джедаев в том, что они пытались убить его и свергнуть Республику. Он использовал своё недавно израненное лицо в качестве доказательства этому. В конечном счёте он объявил о реорганизации Республики в первую Галактическую Империю. Битва в зале Сената thumb|right|270px|Дуэль в зале Сената. Когда Кеноби и Йода поняли, что произошло, Йода лично отправился на сражение с Императором, а Оби-Ван полетел на Мустафар, чтобы убить предавшего Орден Энакина. Палпатин был удивлён тем, что Йоде удалось выжить после исполнения клонами Приказа 66, и заявил, что высокомерие ослепило Йоду, после чего ударил его разрядом Молний. В результате этого пожилой джедай отлетел и ударился об стену, хоть и не получил значимых повреждений. Поднявшись на ноги, он в ответ оттолкнул Сидиуса при помощи Силы. Сразу после этого Император попытался покинуть кабинет, сомневаясь в своей победе, однако Йода перекрыл ему дорогу. Палпатин заметил, что Дарт Вейдер станет более могущественным, чем они оба, но Йода был уверен, что новый ученик не оправдает надежду ситха. После этого двое великих адептов Силы начали разрушительную дуэль в зале Сената, в ходе которой Сидиусу пришлось использовать все свои навыки, чтобы победить. В конечном счёте Йода потерял остатки сил и был вынужден сбежать. Палпатин лично не преследовал его, поскольку у него были другие, более неотложные дела, требующие срочного внимания. Когда солдаты-клоны из Корусантской гвардии прибыли в залы Сената после битвы, Сидиус стоял с Масом Амеддой на одной из платформ и наблюдал за поисками Йоды. Однако клонам так и не удалось найти тело мастера-джедая. Испытание Дарта Вейдера Фатальная дуэль thumb|left|280px|Сидиус находит поверженного Вейдера. Неожиданно Император почувствовал, что Вейдеру на Мустафаре грозит опасность быть убитым. Он приказал клонам усилить поиски Йоды и подготовить его шаттл к отлету. Сидиус поспешил на Мустафар в сопровождении отряда клонов. Там он обнаружил, что Вейдер был ужасно травмирован и оставлен умирать Оби-Ваном Кеноби после завершения их дуэли. Он приказал сопровождающим его клонам приготовить медицинскую капсулу. Когда они ушли, чтобы выполнить приказ Императора, Сидиус присел рядом со своим павшим учеником, положив ему руку на лоб. Император прекрасно понимал, что без Вейдера его власть может пошатнуться: ему был нужен ученик, способный помочь Империи пережить неизбежные испытания, которые могли возникнуть в ближайшем будущем. Чтобы удостовериться, что Вейдер сможет остаться этим учеником, Сидиус связался с самыми смелыми учеными, которых смог найти — с теми, чьи работы и исследования были бы осуждены джедаями и Республикой. Среди этих ученых был эксперт по кибернетике по имени доктор Сайло.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1 thumb|right|280px|Император улыбается, видя гнев Вейдера. Сидиус привез Вейдера в медицинский центр, расположенный высоко над поверхностью Корусанта. В течение долгой ночи ученые вместе с их дроидами и технологиями работали, чтобы спасти Вейдера, получившего тяжелые травмы. Новый ученик ситхов не спал всю процедуру, чувствуя боль. Кайло и другие ученые разработали доспехи, которые защитили бы его ослабленное тело и позволили его выжженным легким дышать. Кибернетические конечности были добавлены, чтобы заменить ноги и руку, которые отрубил Кеноби. После этой «долгой ночи» Скайуокер был превращён в киборга и заточён в доспехи и маску, которые навсегда скрыли того, кем он был когда-то. Когда процедура закончилась, и ученик ситхов поднялся, Сидиус подошел к нему. Первым делом Вейдер захотел узнать, в безопасности ли его жена. Сидиус сказал ему, что тот убил Амидалу в гневе. Осознание этого вывело Вейдера из себя и завершило его переход на Тёмную сторону — переход, которого Сидиус добивался десятилетиями. В ярости Вейдер использовал свои новые конечности, чтобы сорвать оковы, которые удерживали его на операционном столе, и Силу, чтобы уничтожить дроидов, которые только что спасли ему жизнь. Когда Вейдер впервые ступил на пол своими новыми ногами и издал крик, Сидиус, довольный достигнутым результатом, с улыбкой смотрел на своего ученика сзади. Первые наставления thumb|left|270px|Сидиус наказывает ученика. Сразу после Вейдер направил свой гнев на Императора и прижал его к стене операционной при помощи Силы, тем самым припомнив обещания спасти Падме. Хоть Сидиус и признал, что подвел его в этом деле, он также заметил, что после смерти жены Вейдер приобрёл боль — дар, который сможет использовать для достижения могущества, который будет питать его силу на протяжении десятилетий и сделает ужасающим воином. Осознав это, Вейдер отпустил учителя, однако неожиданно ситх атаковал его мощными разрядами Молнии Силы, поразившими броню и вызвавшими сильные боли. Император поинтересовался, где находится световой меч Скайуокера, но тот сказал, что потерял его в дуэли с Оби-Ваном. Едко заметив, что тот меч принадлежал другому человеку — джедаю, Сидиус предупредил, что положит конец жизни Вейдера, если тот ещё раз осмелится напасть на него. Тем не менее он попросил ученика встать и посоветовал ему забыть о личной мести, ведь интересы их новой Галактической Империи гораздо важнее. Вместе они вышли из операционной, направившись в Храм джедаев, который отныне являлся Императорским дворцом.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 1: Избранный, часть 1 Узнав, что Скайуокер потерял свой световой меч в дуэли с Оби-Ваном, Сидиус приказал ему достать новый. Он показал своему ученику, что на ступенях Храма происходила церемония сожжения джедайских мечей; Мас Амедда лично швырнул в огонь шото Йоды. Сидиус объяснил, что ситхи не должны принимать мечи в дар, а должны завоёвывать их в бою с джедаями. Красный цвет же клинок принимал после того, как напитывался Тёмной стороной Силы своего владельца. Вместе с Вейдером Сидиус прибыл на планету Среднего кольца, где должен был находиться новый корабль Вейдера, однако они обнаружили, что корабль украден. Высадив ученика, Император направился обратно на Корусант, а Вейдер отправился на поиски пропажи. В ходе своего приключения Вейдер разыскал мастер-джедая Кайрак Инфайл'у, ставший отшельником задолго до обнаружения самого Энакина на Татуине.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2 thumb|right|270px|Вейдер возвращается к учителю после боя с Инфайл'ой. Убив джедая и заполучив его меч, Вейдер пересобрал свой новый клинок, после чего Вейдер вернулся на Корусант, где направился сразу в здание Сената, в приёмную Императора Палпатина, которому в тот момент генерал-адъютант Таркин и вице-спикер Мас Амедда докладывали о ходе строительства «Звезды Смерти». Вейдер оттолкнул доставших оружие гвардейцев Императора и прошёл внутрь, после чего Дарт Сидиус приказал сановникам оставить его наедине с вошедшим.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 5: Избранный, часть 5 После встречи с Дартом Сидиусом Вейдер отправился в бакта-камеру. Учитель похвалил его за добычу себе нового оружия и пообещал, что дроиды восстановят его броню. Тем не менее, почувствовав злость Вейдера он заставил того самостоятельно восстанавливать доспехи, управляя инструментами с помощью телекинеза. Когда он закончил, Палпатин сообщил ему, что в Храм джедаев кто-то проник.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6 Эпоха Империи Чистка джедаев Создание Инквизитория thumb|left|280px|Инквизиторы тренируются под наблюдением Императора. Отдав Приказ 66, самопровозглашённый Император начал истребление джедаев руками клонов. Несмотря на то, что большинство джедаев было убито, многим удалось спастись, в частности, благодаря Оби-Вану Кеноби, который отправил сигнал бедствия и предупредил выживших держаться подальше от Храма джедаев. Опасаясь угрозы своему правлению, Палпатин создал Инквизиторий, чтобы выследить и уничтожить каждого джедая, пережившего истребление.Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знатьЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа Штаб организации разместили в башне, расположенной в Индустриальном секторе Корусанта и некогда служившей тайным убежищем ситхов.Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов Ещё до падения Ордена джедаев Палпатин наблюдал за самыми эгоистичными и агрессивными джедаями, выискивая среди них тех, кого можно будет склонить на свою сторону. Рыцарь-джедай, ранее служивший в храмовой страже, стал первым инквизитором и получил титул «Верховный», возглавив остальных охотников. Также к организации присоединились слепой мастер-джедай Проссет Дибс, павший на тёмную сторону во время миссии на Хиссриче, джедаи Масана Тайд, Бил Вэлен и некоторые другие члены Ордена, по разным причинам решившие перейти на сторону Галактической Империи.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Конец наследия, часть 1Звёздные войны: Тёмная сторона Инквизиторы и Вейдер thumb|right|250px|Император останавливает бой между Гранд-инквизитором и Вейдером. В 19 ДБЯ, спустя несколько дней после преобразования Галактической Республики в Империю, Император отдал приказ Гранд-инквизитору изучить Архив джедаев для дальнейшего обучения инквизиторов, но тот в Храме столкнулся с новоиспеченным лордом ситхов Дартом Вейдером. Одержимый знаниями инквизитор напал на Вейдера, полагая, что тот намеревается заполучить все тайны архива себе. В ходе сражения Вейдер изучил особенности доспехов и световой меч противника, после чего воспользовался брешью в конструкции оружия и вывел его из строя. Гранд-инквизитор был побеждён, однако бой прервал Дарт Сидиус, который представил оппонентов друг другу. Спустя некоторое время они отправились в заводские районы Корусанта, где Император передал Инквизиторий под командование Вейдеру, приказав им положить конец всем уцелевшим джедаям.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6 Охота на Джокасту Ню thumb|left|250px|Вейдер докладывает Императору. Позднее, доложив Императору о программе агрессивных тренировок, которые он начал проводить с инквизиторами, Вейдер поинтересовался, что выделяет Джокасту Ню из всех джедаев в списке выживших, и почему она так важна. Сидиус объяснил, что она, как бывший главный библиотекарь Храма, имела огромные знания о Силе и её Светлой и Тёмной сторонах, имела доступ к техникам, закрытым для рядовых джедаев и к той информации, что была неизвестная даже самому Сидиусу. Он приказал своему ученику сделать всё возможное для захвата Джокасты и для того, чтобы она выжила, а не умерла от рук инквизиторов — он собирался выпытать из неё все секреты Ордена. Вскоре пойманная Джокаста, уже в транспорте, при клонах раскрыла, что Палпатин — лорд ситхов, а сам Вейдер — Энакин Скайуокер, после чего Вейдер вышвырнул лишних свидетелей за борт. Она отметила, что инфочип, найденный при ней, нужен Палпатину для создания армии преданных Вейдеров. Эта информация заставила Вейдера задуматься о своём будущем. Приняв решение, он направил патрульный транспорт с Джокастой на борту прямо в посадочную площадку, выпрыгнув из него. С места крушения он доложил Палпатину, что во время побега Джокаста была убита клонами.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Конец наследия, часть 4 Становление Вейдера thumb|right|270px|Император осматривает маску Момина. Некоторое время спустя на Вейдера было совершено покушение на Кабаррии, во время его предполагаемой охоты на джедая. Ситх выпытал информацию у охотников за головами, что заказ поступил из здания Сената на Корусанте, c самой его вершины. Основываясь на этой информации, Вейдер пришёл к выводу, что заказчиком покушения являлся Дарт Сидиус или же кто-то из высокопоставленных офицеров. На обратном пути на Корусант Вейдер потребовал у своего персонального дроида сведения о тех, кто имел доступ к кабинету Палпатина в здании офисов. Выйдя из гиперпространства в системе Корусант Девятая сестра, пилотировавшая корабль, столкнулась с проблемой — она не смогла передать коды доступа кораблям имперского флота, окружавшим планету, а изначальная сигнатура причисляла корабль Вейдера к одной из группировок сепаратистского сопротивления. Тем не менее, им удалось посадить корабль на поверхность.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 12: Правило пяти, часть 2 thumb|left|270px|Сидиус впервые представляет Вейдера перед имперцами. Позже Император рассматривал артефакты, которые удалось найти после победы над Джокастой Ню. Его внимание привлекла маска лорда ситхов Момина, которую он с удовольствием осматривал, когда к нему на аудиенцию пришёл Вейдер. Вейдер рассказал учителю про покушение и предположил, что именно Сидиус был истинным заказчиком. Осмотрев новый клинок своего ученика, Дарт Сидиус заверил его, что не стал бы проверять Вейдера таким образом и при желании мог убить его собственными руками. Он поручил ученику самостоятельно разыскать своих недругов и заметил, что у тех, кто хорошо выполняет свою работу, никогда не будет недостатка во врагах. Вернувшись в свои комнаты, Вейдер в медитации увидел разговор двух членов имперского корпуса офицеров, обсуждавших провал покушений. Он пришёл к выводу, что их на это толкало непонимание положения Вейдера в цепи командования Империей, и он обратился к Палпатину с просьбой объявить о статусе ситха перед офицерами Корусанта. Собрав представителей офицеров армии, флота и спецслужб, Император объявил о том, что Вейдер — его правая рука и самый доверенный человек. После этого вперёд выступил сам Вейдер. Он назвал фамилии пяти офицеров: Ферро, Бингана, Стрефи, Азораса и Барокки. Когда те вышли вперёд, он объявил, что сможет пережить все покушения, но в знак отмщения за две предыдущие попытки задушил пятерых офицеров. Инициатива Таркина В свои первые годы в качестве сенатора Палпатин тесно общался с Уилхаффом Таркином, которого он поддерживал в политической карьере после того, как тот завершил обучение в Судебных органах. В конечном счёте Таркин стал губернатором Эриаду и одним из важнейших военных лидеров Республики во время Войн клонов. Сидиус узнал о юношестве Таркина на Эриаду, о его обучении в суровых условиях на Гиблом плато, в результате которого он приобрёл навыки охоты на диких существ и стал приверженцем милитаризма, придя к выводу, что только боязнь силы и жестокое применение закона способны поддерживать мир в Галактике. Хоть Таркин и не был чувствительным к Силе, Сидиус называл его человеком, чьё мышление было очень близко к уму ситхов. Покорение Мон-Калы thumb|right|280px|Император отправляет Вейдера на Мон-Калу. К 18 ДБЯ мощь Империи значительно возросла, однако в Галактике стали появляться первые очаги сопротивления. Император пришёл к мысли о необходимости расширения государства и присоединения к нему всё большего количества миров. Сидиус решил сделать частью Империи океаническую планету Мон-Кала, которая сопротивлялась имперским амбициям. Ситх подозревал, что некто, предположительно джедай, консультирует короля Ли-Чара, настраивая его против имперцев. Поэтому он вызвал своего ученика, Дарта Вейдера, чтобы тот вместе с инквизиторами и Таркином отправился на планету, подчинив её Империи и сделав примером для всех остальных.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1 На Мон-Кале имперцы успешно провели военную кампанию, а джедай-подстрекатель Феррен Барр был убит, после чего планета присоединилась к Галактической Империи.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5 Миссия на Рилоте Официальный визит Через пять лет после окончания Войн клонов, Чам Синдулла, герой войны, освободивший Рилот от сепаратистских сил, организовал и возглавил Движение «Свободный Рилот», чтобы снова освободить свой родной мир, но на этот раз от имперской военной оккупации. Чтобы справиться с этими «террористами», Император Палпатин вызвал сенатора Рилота, Орна Фри Таа, на Корусант, чтобы сделать его частью своего плана. Он приказал тви'леку сопровождать его и Вейдера во время официального визита на Рилот. Как только Император Палпатин отпустил Таа, Вейдер поинтересовался, почему они не могут просто уничтожить сенатора вместе со всем его штатом, в котором, как подозревали ситхи, был один или несколько предателей, потворствовавших террористическому движению. Но Император хотел найти корни предательства, устранить их и сделать из этой казни пример для всей Галактики. В конце концов он приказал Вейдеру сообщить моффу Рилота, Делиан Морс, о прибытии сенатора Орна Фри Таа, однако о своём визите умолчал.Повелители ситхов Покушение на «Вызове» Находясь в пути к Рилоту на борту звёздного разрушителя «Губитель», Палпатин приказал кораблю остановиться в системе Денон для встречи с несколькими командирами Имперского флота на учебном крейсере «Вызов», желая обсудить c ними перестройку Имперского флота. Палпатин приказал Дарту Вейдеру наблюдать за учениями, проводимыми комендантом Пеллом Байло, пока сам он встречался с офицерами. Однако Байло, не желая принимать Империю, тайно приготовил заговор против Палпатина. Он запрограммировал навигационный компьютер корабля на гиперпространственный прыжок в звезду системы Кристофсис с орбиты этой планеты. После этого комендант подал прошение об отставке Императору лично. Тем не менее, план коменданта провалился: Дарт Вейдер понял замысел офицера и приказал вывести корабль из прыжка. Таким образом, между кораблём и звездой всё ещё были миллионы километров. После провала плана, Байло публично выразил отвращение Палпатином и его методами, сравнив приспешников Императора с марионетками перед Вейдером. Тот, будучи киборгом, отомстил старику за такие слова, применив на нём Удушение Силы. После смерти Байло «Вызов» был переименован в «Покорность». Падение «Губителя» thumb|left|150px|Чам Синдулла — организатор покушения на ситхов. Когда «Губитель» вошёл в систему Рилот, он неожиданно оказался посреди минного поля: Синдулла ждал их и попытался нанести удар в самое сердце Империи. Когда щиты были уничтожены, Император остался на мостике, а Вейдер отправился, чтобы справиться с роем дроидов-стервятников. Боевики также выпустили тысячи взрывных дроидов, которые ещё больше повредили звёздный разрушитель. Поскольку Палпатин подозревал, что в штате сенатора был предатель, он приказал изолировать их в собственных комнатах. Тем временем целевая группа тви'леков достигла корабля, замаскировавшись под ремонтную команду, после чего поместила взрывные заряды в отсек гипердвигателя, надеясь вызвать цепную реакцию. Хоть Вейдер и преследовал их, однако им удалось сбежать. Он поспешил к Императору, после чего они покинули «Губитель» на шаттле прежде, чем корабль взорвался. Тем не менее повстанцы не желали останавливаться. Они настигли шаттл в космосе, после чего Вейдер при помощи Силы задушил пилота преследующего корабля. В отчаянной попытке убить Императора тви'леки протаранили имперский шаттл, нанеся ему критический урон. Вейдер попытался восстановить управление, в то время как Сидиус припомнил, что они уже были в подобной ситуации. Благодаря навыкам пилотирования Вейдера шаттл удалось посадить посреди леса на Рилоте. Изолированные на планете На поверхности планеты Сидиус с лёгким раздражением заметил, что знает способности Вейдера и тот мог бы посадить корабль лучше, не оставив в тыловом отсеке шаттла четыре трупа. Вейдер признался, что его отвлекли мысли о его прошлом, и после постарался отринуть эти мысли. Император заметил, что прошлое — призрак, которого следует изгнать. Следом они отправились внутрь шаттла, где нашли нескольких выживших — сержанта Эрстина Диза, его капитана, а также члена Императорской гвардии. С лёгким удивлением Вейдер обнаружил, что Император оказался неправ, ведь в купе было только три трупа. Один из выживших ответил, что его раненый товарищ не пристегнулся во время приземления и был отброшен в сторону, но оставался всё ещё жив. Тогда Император приказал убить раненного, тем самым наказав его за глупость и оставив внутри корабля четвёртый труп. Четвёрка выживших вышла наружу под покровом ночи, и пока телохранители проверяли аварийные комплекты, Вейдер поинтересовался у учителя, испытывает ли он его. Император заметил, что испытания делают сильнее, а Сила — власть. И ради достижения власти ситхам необходимо преодолевать испытания или же умереть. Тем временем телохранители активировали генератор и включили коммуникатор, пытаясь вызвать помощь. В этот момент ситхи почувствовали, что приближаются два корабля тви'леков и приготовились к сражению. Когда корабли начали обстреливать их, Вейдер погрузился в Силу и стал отражать лазерные лучи своим световым мечом. Капитан предложил укрыться в лесу, но Император отказался и вместо этого снял свой плащ и зажёг световой меч. Два ситха вращали свои световые мечи, отражая каждый выстрел назад в корабли. Когда их двигатели были повреждены, Сидиус выпустил Молнию Силы, а затем при помощи Силы сбил транспортное средство, в то время как Вейдер сделал то же самое с другим. Вейдер отправил Диза проверить, есть ли выжившие, и вскоре имперцы поняли, что повстанцы заблокировали сеть связи, а на ситхов объявлена охота. Преследуемые Они долго шли в глубь леса, и Сидиус в конечном счёте позволил гвардцейцу и офицеру отдохнуть, в то время как сам ощутил в Вейдере мятежные чувства. Вместе они сели медитировать, и между ними произошёл разговор о предательстве. Вейдер вспомнил своё прошлое, как предал и убил многих людей, и в конечном счёте пришёл к выводу, что учитель намеренно выводит его из себя. После окончания медитации бывший джедай пообещал верность своему учителю. В этот момент вернулись солдаты, преследуемые ордой лайлеков. Император сохранил спокойствие, направляя Молнии Силы в хищников. В то время как Вейдер и офицеры сдерживали наступающих лайлеков оружием, Сидиус использовал Силу, чтобы повалить деревья перед бегущей на них стаей. Сквозь Силу Император почувствовал туннель в ста метрах, после чего имперцы отступили туда. Однако эта пещера оказалась логовом лайлеком, и беглецы были вынуждены сражаться уже с сотнями существ. Сержант и стражник использовали свои бластеры и гранаты, в то время как лорды ситхов использовали Силу и световые мечи. По мере продвижения в глубь пещеры Сидиус понял, что лайлеки загоняют их к своей королеве. Когда ситхи оказались вплотную к хищникам, Император поинтересовался, задумывался ли Вейдер когда-нибудь о том, чтобы позволить своему учителю умереть для выполнения собственных амбиций. Вейдер признал, что у него были такие мысли, но заверил учителя, что они были лишь на мгновение. Сидиус оценил преданность Вейдера, и они объединили свои усилия для борьбы с королевой лайлеков. В конечном итоге им удалось убить её, однако капитан королевской гвардии был убит, оставив с ситхами лишь сержанта Диза. После победы над ордой хищников имперцы обнаружили выход из туннеля, который вёл обратно в лес. Смерть и судьба thumb|right|270px|Имперцы сражаются против мятежников на Рилоте. Во время путешествия по лесу они встретили юную тви'лекку по имени Друа. Сидиус попытался убить её, однако Вейдер заблокировал его удар, надеясь, что Друа сможет привести их к поселению, где они вызовут подкрепление. Вскоре Друа сопроводила их в свою деревню, являвшуюся домом для сбежавших рабов. Глава деревни по имени Нармен спросил имена гостей. Сидиус представил себя, Вейдера и Диза как «Кратаа», «Ирлука» и сержанта. Только ситхи знали, что их псевдонимы означают «смерть» и «судьба». Позже Сидиус предупредил Вейдера, что его акт милости к Друа будет стоить жизни ей и её односельчанами. Затем Вейдер починил старый коммуникатор, и Сидиус приказал ему связаться с моффом Морс. Тем временем мофф сорвала заговор полковника Белкора Дрея, который тайно помогал мятежникам Чама. Он планировал приказать истребителям нанести удар по деревне Друа и массированным силам «Свободного Рилота» в соседнем карьере. После казни Белкора Морс отправила свои силы к Сидиусу и Вейдеру. Солдаты Чама, не желая причинять вред жителям деревни, сделали предупредительные выстрелы, чтобы жители покинули свои дома, и те направились к соседней шахте. Тем не менее, прежде чем повстанцы начали атаку, имперские силы прибыли на двух кораблях и атаковали повстанцев. Хоть многие мятежники, в том числе и близкая соратница Синдуллы Исвал, были убиты, самому Чаму удалось уйти. Сидиус приказал казнить выживших жителей деревни в шахте, чтобы не оставлять свидетелей. После краткого колебания Вейдер выполнил приказ учителя и убил деревенских. Кампания Берча Теллера В 14 ДБЯ, вскоре после неожиданного нападения неизвестных сил, вооружённых трофейным оружие сепаратистов, на базу «Страж», Император Палпатин вызвал моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, курировавшего в секторе Арканис строительство «Звезды Смерти», на Корусант, увидев во время медитации в святыне ситхов глубоко под Императорским дворцом, что Таркину и собственному ученику Палпатина предстоит пройти испытание, связанное с волнением в Силе. После прибытия Таркина на Корусант, Император пригласил его на совместное совещание глав разведывательных ведомств Империи — флотской разведки, войсковой разведки и имперского бюро безопасности. На встрече обсуждался вопрос неожиданно найденного на Меркане склада с оборудованием сепаратистов, которое могло бы использоваться для возобновления «Теневого вещания» — которое Таркин помог прекратить во время войны, возглавив операцию на Меркане лично. В связи с этим Палпатин отправил Таркина и Вейдера, лично проинструктировав ученика, на Меркану на корвете моффа, «Гиблом шипе». Тем не менее, уже на планете оба имперца попались в ловушку Берча Теллера, бывшего агента республиканской разведки, команда которого похитила звездолёт Таркина. После того, как новости об этом достигли Корусанта, вице-адмирал Додд Рансит, глава флотской разведки и тайный попечитель Теллера, которого он планировал использовать для увеличения собственного влияния, на вновь созванном совещании предположил перед лицом Императора, что угонщики корабля и неизвестные нападавшие, атаковавшие «Страж», принадлежат к одной группе. После того, как действия похитителей стали причиной проблем, Палпатин приказал Ранситу выделить силы из системы Белдерон на помощь Таркину. Позже, во время следующего нападения инсургентов, пришедшегося по находившимся на орбите Луказека комплексам «ТаггеКо», Императору предложили перераспределить силы Империи по Перлемианскому торговому и Хайдианскому маршрутам, и он согласился. Меж тем, пока по предложению Рансита против врага были выдвинуты корабли заграждения, покинувшие Защитную зону Ядра, Великий визирь Амедда сообщил Императору, что информатор, впервые сообщивший о сепаратистском складе, куривар Браккия, и курировавший его офицер Стеллан доставлены для допроса. В личной беседе Император смог понять, что за заговор ответственны высшие чины флотское разведки, поставлявшие информацию мятежникам. Меж тем, Таркин дедукцией и методом исключения смог раскрыть заговор и прийти к выводу, что ответственность за помощь и снабжение мятежников лежала на Рансите. Он был арестован Вейдером и выброшен из атмосферного шлюза, а вскоре после Таркин разбил мятежников в битве вблизи Залива Татуина. За победу и доказанную лояльность, Император повысил Таркина до чина гранд-моффа всего Внешнего Кольца, а также произвёл перестановки в высшем эшелоне руководителей имперских ведомств. Так, флотская разведка была переподчинена общей Имперской разведке, а возглавил её полковник ИББ Вуллф Юларен. Чисс из Неизведанных Регионов thumb|left|260px|Трауна приводят к Императору. Во время эпохи Империи интерес Сидиуса к Неизведанным Регионам увеличивался. Однажды команда звёздного разрушителя под руководством капитана Восса Парка столкнулась с чиссом по имени Траун в Диком Пространстве. Много лет назад Энакин Скайуокер рассказал Палпатину об этом пришельце и об их работе вместе. Загадочный инородец утверждал, что обладает обширными знаниями о Неизведанных Регионах. Когда Трауна доставили к Сидиусу на Корусант для допроса, тот поведал Императору об угрозах, скрывающихся глубоко в неизвестном космосе, и о том, что однажды эти угрозы могут найти Империю. Траун предложил собственные военные навыки в обмен на то, что Император в свою очередь поможет защитить чиссов. Сидиус поинтересовался, кому будет верен Траун во время службы — Империи или собственному народу, на что чисс однозначно выбрал первое. Траун также рассказал Императору о своём знакомстве с Энакином Скайуокером во времена Войн клонов, что вызвало немалый интерес ситха.Траун За верную службу Сидиус пообещал приставить Парка и его команду к награде, однако Траун попросил, чтобы его переводчик, Илай Вэнто, остался с ним. Затем Император вышел вместе с чиссом на улицу. В своём личном саду Сидиус рассказал собеседнику, что заинтересован в знаниях о Неизведанных Регионах. Осторожно Траун предупредил его, что там таятся большие опасности, однако он заверил повелителя, что поделится с ним всеми своими знаниями. Император приказал приставить Илая Вэнто к Трауну и отправить их обоих на обучение в Королевскую академию. Инцидент на Корусанте thumb|right|280px|Вейдер объясняется перед Императором. Спустя некоторое время на Корусанте произошло столкновение между инквизиторами-предателями, сбежавшими из Штаба. Дарт Вейдер преследовал их, в результате чего часть района была разрушена. Кроме того, в ходе происшествия погибла сенатор из расы гранов, отдыхавшая в парке. Император был раздосадован случившимся и вызвал к себе Вейдера. Ученик рассказал ему о том, что согласно докладу, полученному от Пятого брата, инквизитор-женщина намеревалась отпустить жену Иита Кота вместе с ребёнком, однако из-за других подоспевших инквизиторов у неё не оставалось выбора, кроме как забрать младенца при помощи Силы, тем самым не выдав себя. Эта информация подтвердила подозрения Вейдера о том, что она организовывала заговор против Империи, не гнушаясь вовлекать в это других инквизиторов. Император высказал обеспокоенность тем, что сражение перешло на улицы столицы Империи, и выразил недовольство действиями ученика, в результате которых погибла влиятельный сенатор.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 20: Крепость Вейдера, часть 2 Подарок для Вейдера thumb|left|270px|Подарок Императора. Сидиус сообщил Вейдеру о переносе штаба Инквизитория на некую отдалённую планету, не желая повторения инцидента, после чего сменил тон на более одобрительный. Он похвалил ученика за убийство Иит Кота и за то, что чистка джедаев шла по плану. Неожиданно Сидиус заявил, что у него есть подарок для Вейдера. Пройдя в ангар, ситхи увидели яхту, которая когда-то принадлежала Падме Амидале, бывшей возлюбленной Вейдера. Увидев яхту, на ситха-ученика нагрянули воспоминания, и он в ярости уничтожил дроида, который занимался починкой корабля. Это вызвало улыбку Сидиуса, после чего он приказал Вейдеру отправиться на Альдераан, чтобы проучить Бейла Органу. Однако внезапно Вейдер отказался это делать. Вместо этого он попросил учителя подарить ему планету. Удивлённый Сидиус не стал противиться, понимая, что его ученику необходимо место, где он сможет выплеснуть свою ярость. Среди вариантов, предложенных Палпатином, были Набу и Татуин, которые играли особую роль в жизни Скайуокера, но сам Вейдер предпочёл в дар Мустафар — место, которое бы всегда напоминало ему о поражении от руки Оби-Вана Кеноби. Император согласился передать планету ученику и познакомил его с имперским архитектором Альвой Бренне, ранее работавшей над перестройкой Храма джедаев. Бренне должна была разработать проект новой крепости Вейдера, отправившись вместе с ним на Мустафар. Перед отлётом Вейдера Сидиус намеренно оставил на его корабле маску Момина, найденную в хранилище джедаев.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 21: Крепость Вейдера, часть 3 Когда-то Момин при помощи маски явил свою историю Сидиусу, и Император надеялся, что ситх древности окажет помощь Вейдеру. Впоследствии Момин убил Бренне и вступил в кратковременный союз с Вейдером, оказав ему помощь в постройке крепости. Тем не менее он решил предать ситха, за что и поплатился жизнью. В конечном счёте Вейдер связался с Императором, который поинтересовался, нашёл ли ученик на Мустафаре то, что искал. И ситх ответил утвердительно.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 25: Крепость Вейдера, часть 7 Новая угроза thumb|right|270px|Вейдер докладывает Императору. Поскольку Орден джедаев был истреблён, Сидиус чувствовал себя в безопасности, защитившись огромными военными силами и управляя большей частью известной галактики. Несмотря на это, отдельные сепаратисты и бежавшие джедаи продолжали грызть его уверенность в долговечности новой Империи. Стремясь обезопасить центр, Император поддерживал массовые военные походы на территории Внешнего Кольца, пытаясь заполучить контроль над большим количеством систем. Несмотря на то, что джедаи практически вымерли, чувствительные к Силе дети всё ещё продолжали рождаться по всей Галактике. В попытке противостоять этой угрозе Император приказал Инквизиторию выслеживать и похищать особенных детей, назначив руководить этой операцией лично Гранд-инквизитора.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа В 4 ДБЯ Император пригласил на Корусант губернатора Лотала Аринду Прайс для участия в праздновании пятнадцатого Дня Империи. После гибели Гранд-инквизитора от руки Кэнана Джарруса и его падавана Эзры Бриджера, Император отправил на Лотал Дарта Вейдера, намереваясь положить конец растущей проблеме мятежа. Уничтожив флот повстанцев в системе, Вейдер связался с Императором и сообщил ему, что обнаружил живой своего бывшего падавана, Асоку Тано. Император был несказанно рад этой новости, поскольку Тано, возможно, знала местонахождение других прячущихся джедаев, и её захват позволил бы Империи найти их и уничтожить, прежде чем они стали угрозой. Хоть Вейдер был больше заинтересован в поиске своего бывшего учителя, Оби-Вана Кеноби, Сидиус сказал ученику набраться терпения и отправить инквизитора для выслеживания Тано и других джедаев c Лотала.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала Кампания Трауна против восстания В 2 ДБЯ Император назначил чисса Трауна на должность гранд-адмирала за его заслуги при подавлении мятежа на Бэтонне.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму Однажды Траун спросил у Палпатина о практичности «Звезды Смерти». Император в свою очередь поинтересовался, связан ли этот вопрос с опасением чисса за свой народ, ведь станция представляла угрозу и для них. Однако, поскольку Траун выполнил своё обещание, поделившись информацией о Неизведанных Регионах, опасения по поводу «Звезды Смерти» были напрасны. Затем Император представил Трауна своему ученику Дарту Вейдера, и позже гранд-адмирал был отправлен для борьбы с растущей угрозой повстанцев. Измена Мон Мотмы Позже сенатор-изменница Мон Мотма навлекла на себя гнев Императора, назвав его лжецом и осудив его соучастие в Горманской резне. В конечном счёте Мотма была объявлена предательницей, а имперские силы были брошены на её поимку и арест. Несмотря на усилия гранд-адмирала Трауна по её захвату в Туманности Арчеон, Гера Синдулла успешно доставила сенатора на Дантуин, где та произнесла речь, призывая Галактику восстать против Империи. Волнения в Неизведанных Регионах После поражения Трауна на Атоллоне Сидиус ощутил сильное волнение в Силе где-то на краю Галактики. Он пригласил Трауна в Императорский дворец на Корусанте, после чего отправил его вместе с Вейдером на Батуу, где первый был проверен на преданность, а второй — на уязвимость перед своим прошлым.Траун: Союзники Происки на Лотале Мир между мирами thumb|left|250px|Император разговаривает с Хайдианом После открытия храма джедаев на Лотале Император приказал министру Верису Хайдану произвести раскопки Храма и раскрыть его секреты. Вскоре после этого Хайдан связался с Сидиусом, сообщив ему о своих находках, касающихся фрески «богов Мортиса». Сидиус призвал своего министра ускорить темп его работы, так как чувствовал, что смерть Кэнана Джарруса изменила судьбу Лотала. Позже император смог использовать ситхскую алхимию для проникновения в мир между мирами и попытался использовать Эзру Бриджера как инструмент для входа в междумирье, после чего поверил, что получит возможность контролировать вселенную. Тем не менее, Асоке Тано, которую Бриджер сумел спасти от Дарта Вейдера, используя портал в междумирье, и Бриджеру удалось сбежать. В процессе, Лотальский храм джедаев оказался разрушен. Обман thumb|right|250px|Дружелюбный Палпатин приветствует Эзру. Во время битвы за освобождение Лотала Бриджер сдался Империи на борт флагмана гранд адмирала Трауна «Химера», чтобы остановить Трауна от бомбардировки столицы Лотала. Траун привел Эзру в комнату на борту «Химеры», где находилась часть храма джедаев Лотала, которую Император приказал тщательно вырыть «камень за камнем». Поскольку Император находился за пределами «Химеры», он использовал голографическую проекцию, чтобы представить себя в более благожелательной форме. В попытке заставить Эзру открыть портал в «мир между мирами», император попытался соблазнить Эзру возможностью воссоединения со своими умершими родителями. Эзра, однако, вспомнив свой предыдущий урок о мире между мирами, решил отклонить это предложение, зная, что у него есть семья. Используя Силу он превратил часть храма джедаев в руины. Это заставило голографическую проекцию императора перейти от его доброжелательной персоны к его истинной. Поняв, что его план провалился, Император приказал трем своим гвардейцам и трем штурмовикам казнить Эзру. Однако Бриджер сумел с помощью силы раздавить солдат щебнем и убежал. Галактическая Гражданская Война Роспуск Сената К 0 ДБЯ повстанцы уже преобразовались в более крупное и организованное движение, получившее название Альянс за восстановление Республики. Дислоцированная на Явине-4 элитная повстанческая группировка Изгой-один, возглавляемая Джин Эрсо, похитила планы «Звезды Смерти», орбитальной боевой станции Империи, которая строилась в течении девятнадцати последних лет.Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории Эта неудача перед завершением строительства станции была потенциально опасным ударом по долгосрочным планам Императора. Чтобы решить эту проблему, Сидиус отправил Дарта Вейдера вернуть планы станции. В результате его ученик уничтожил флагманский корабль Альянса и большую часть мятежного флота, однако планы оказались в руках принцессы Леи Органы, сенатора от Альдераана, подозреваемой в поддержке повстанцев.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда В конечном счёте Вейдер настиг её корабль, взяв принцессу в заложники. Хоть Вейдеру не удалось заполучить планы, он арестовал Органу за предательство и предоставил Сидиусу необходимый предлог для роспуска Имперского Сената, который являл собой последнее напоминание о Галактической Республике. После почти полного завершения строительства станции Сенат был распущен, а законодательная власть передана региональным губернаторам и избранным членам имперских вооружённых сил, таким как союзник Сидиуса, гранд-мофф Таркин. Это позволило Императору полностью сосредоточить власть в своих руках, избавившись от ненужных препятствий.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер Новый порядок в опасности thumb|right|270px|Император принимает у себя Вейдера вскоре после битвы при Явине. После дуэли Вейдера с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, ситх сообщил Сидиусу о смерти Кеноби, однако его всё ещё беспокоили последние слова Кеноби и загадочное исчезновение его тела. Кроме того, до сих пор оставалось неизвестным местонахождение Йоды. Сидиус был твёрдо намерен сохранить Империю сильной и уничтожить восстание. Тем не менее, несмотря на тщательное планирование, его планы оказались под угрозой, когда Альянсу повстанцев удалось уничтожить «Звезду Смерти» во время битвы при Явине, убив Таркина и большинство высокопоставленных офицеров Империи. Единственными выжившими были не сумевший защитить станцию Дарт Вейдер и Кассио Тагге, который был отправлен расследовать заявление Леи Органы об активной базе повстанцев на Дантуине.Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 1 Следом за этим повстанцы одержали ещё одну победу, уничтожив Оружейный завод «Альфа»на планете Саймун 1. После разрушения «Звезды Смерти» также последовало несколько серьёзных нападений, таких как бомбардировка базы снабжения на Имдааре и атака на верфи Куата. Кроме того, после уничтожения станции произошёл рост пиратской активности, поскольку правительство более не считалось неуязвимым. Власть Империи над жизненно важными мирами также стала ослабевать. Одним из миров, который начал ставить под сомнение имперский режим, стал шахтёрский Шу-Торун. Во главе с королевской семьёй и рудными герцогами Шу-Торун предоставлял важные материалы, необходимые Империи для строительства проектов, в том числе и второй «Звезды Смерти». После битвы при Явине Император стал требовать больше ресурсов, и рудные герцоги убедили своего престарелого короля восстать против угнетателей. Будучи переполненным решимостью предотвратить разрушение своего Империи, Сидиус реорганизовал верховное командование, назначив генерала Тагге гранд-генералом, командующим всеми военными вопросами. Ранее Тагге выступал против стратегии использования «Звезды Смерти» в качестве единственного орудия имперских вооружённых сил, полагая, что вместо этого следует укреплять армию и флот. Также Импертор понизил Вейдера, не сумевшего защитить ни станцию, ни завод на Саймуне-1, после чего приказал ему подчиняться Тагге в военных кампаниях. Сидиус также приказал сосредоточить усилия на завоевании Внешнего Кольца до тех пор, пока шло строительство второй «Звезды Смерти». Тагге и Вейдер начали нападать на пиратов, уничтожая их, а также расправлялись с прочими криминальными организациями, такими как Сон-туульский прайд.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1 thumb|left|180px|Сидиус нанимает Чанат Ча, чтобы вернуть свою яхту. Единственные, кому удалось избежать гнева Империи, стали хатты, вступившие в союз с галактической властью. Нуждаясь в сырье для военного производства и зная, что хатты могут предоставить его по выгодной цене, Сидиус отправил Вейдера на Татуин, чтобы договориться о соглашении с Джаббой в обмен на то, что хаттам будет позволено сохранить свои территории во Внешнем Кольце и не утратить контроль за преступным миром. Уничтожение Cон-туульского прайда позволило хаттам получить щедрую прибыль. Когда Шу-Торун поднял открытое восстание против Империи после того, как Дарт Вейдер жёстко подавил первые попытки мятежа, Сидиус отправил своего ученика обратно в шахтёрский сил с большими военными силами под его командованием. Он приказал ему положить конец восстанию рудных герцогов, сохранив при этом лояльное имперское правительство во главе с королевой Триос, которую Вейдер короновал после гибели её предателя-отца.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 16: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 1 В какой-то момент после битвы при Явине роскошная яхта Сидиуса «Империалис» была похищена Лэндо Калриссианом и его сообщниками во время ремонта на орбитальной верфи CC-24. Великий Визирь Мас Амедда доложил об этом Императору.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 1 В ответ ситх направил три звёздных разрушителя под командованием коммодора Иделя, капитанов Шана и Конро для возвращения своей яхты. Звёздные разрушители уничтожили верфь в качестве наказания за неспособность защитить имущество Императора. После того, как имперцам не удалось вернуть корабль, Император нанял охотницу за головами Чанат Ча, чтобы вернуть судно. В случае неудачи он приказал уничтожить «Империалис», чтобы не дать его секретам попасть в руки других.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 2 Не желая причинять вред своим бывшим друзьям, Чанат вместо этого решила уничтожить судно.Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 5 В конечном счёте обломки яхты оказались на Куанчи, мусорной луне Орд-Мантелла. Прерогатива Кайло thumb|right|290px|Кайло прибывает на аудиенцию к Императору. После того, как Дарту Вейдеру не удалось предотвратить уничтожение «Звезды Смерти», к Сидиусу обратился один из учёных, вовлечённых в Инициативу Таркина: доктор Кайло. Кайло был одним из нескольких специалистов, которые спасли жизнь Вейдеру после получения травм на Мустафаре, и Император продолжал поддерживать и финансировать его исследования по превращению органических видов в кибернетически усовершенствованных существ. Кайло полагал, что организмы могут выжить только благодаря адаптации при помощи технологий и устранению биологических недостатков. Он также верил, что в новом мире Сила станет устаревшим понятием. Хоть Сидиус категорически отвергал эту идею, ему было любопытно понаблюдать, что смогут сделать учёные, если дать им полную свободу действий.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6 В течение двадцати лет после окончания Войн клонов Кайло работал над созданием нескольких существ, обладавших генетическими и кибернетическими улучшениями, рассчитывая отправить их на службу Империи. Желая предотвратить нависшую угрозу, Сидиус предоставил возможность Кайло произвести на него впечатление. Доктор, в свою очередь, рассчитывал заменить Дарта Вейдера кем-то из своих подопечных. В конечном счёте Император пришёл к выводу, что Кайло стал слишком могущественным, однако у него не было возможности избавиться от доктора, ведь это могло вызвать волнения среди величайших умов Имерии. Зная, что Вейдер станет идеальным соперником для подданных Кайло, Император позаботился о том, что двое мужчин встретились. В день, когда он наказал Вейдера за недавние провалы, он также вызвал Кайло на частную встречу. Когда его ученик поинтересовался, что это за учёный, Сидиус отказался отвечать ему, что впоследствии вынудило Вейдера провести собственное расследование. thumb|left|290px|Сидиус прерывает сражение между подопечными Кайло и Вейдером. После того, как охотник за головами Вейдера Чёрный Кррсантан успешно пленил Кайло в его четвёртом теле, он под пыткой раскрыл местонахождение своей секретной исследовательской базы. После смерти своего последнего тела Кайло-V догадался, что Вейдер скоро прибудет. Он связался с Императором, чтобы начать церемонию представления своих подданных. Сидиус прилетел на базу, вовремя остановив попытку Вейдера убить Кайло. Собрав воедино все элементы своего плана, Император потребовал начать представление.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4 В ходе сражения подопытных с Вейдером, Император наблюдал за плодами труда Кайло: близнецами с Целанона Айолин Астарти и Моритом Астарти, гениальной учёной Талон Войдгазер, ветераном Войн клонов коммандером Карбином и трандошанином. В результате Сидиус оказался под впечатлением, видя результаты эксперимента, однако он был вынужден остановить бой, когда Морит убил трандошанина. Позже Император прекратил битву и объявил, что найдёт применение для каждого из них, но запретил им убивать друг друга или же делать это так, чтобы он не узнал об этом. Достойный ученик thumb|right|190px|Император получает в подарок труп Карбина. Когда они остались наедине, Сидиус похвалил Вейдера за его успешные поиски Кайло. На него также произвела впечатление способность ученика действовать тайно, а также приобретение им для личных целей частной армии дроидов-коммандос эпохи сепаратистов. Вейдер был недоволен тем, что его вынудили сражаться с подданными Кайло, тем более, что он считал их существование кощунством по отношению к Силе. Тем не менее Сидиус напомнил ему, что тот по-прежнему остаётся учеником: его задачей было узнать то, что знал Сидиус, а задача Сидиуса — научить его этому. Император также рассказал, что Вейдеру необходимо доказать свою пригодность после поражения на Мустафаре. Завершив разговор, Сидиус покинул базу Кайло и вернулся на Корусант. Позже, по указанию Императора инструменты Кайло были переданы в распоряжение гранд-генерала Тагге, а сам доктор консультировал военных. В результате Вейдер столкнулся с коммандером Карбином на Врогас-Васе. Последний попытался убить соперника, однако потерпел поражение от его руки. В конечном счёте Вейдер доставил труп Карбина на Корусант, где подарил его Императору. Хотя Сидиус был раздражён тем, что его ученик нарушил правила, он был под впечатлением от того, каким способом Вейдер решил вновь завоевать его доверие. Император поручил своему ученику возглавить военные силы и отправиться в Шу-Торун, чтобы помочь королеве Триос сохранить трон в гражданской войне. Однако туда также были отправлены и Кайло вместе с его подданными. Перед тем, как Вейдер покинул Императорский дворец, Сидиус предупредил его, что больше не потерпит разочарований. Конец игр thumb|left|250px|Император в своих покоях на борту «Палача». Кампания Вейдера на Шу-Торуне увенчалась успехом, и мятеж рудных герцогов был подавлен, однако Кайло предал Вейдера, заключив союз с бароном Рубиксом. Тем не менее, ситх избежал ловушки и при помощи умирающей Айолин Астарти, преданной собственным братом, получил доказательства измены доктора Кайло. Закончив все дела на Шу-Торуне, Вейдер сообщил Императору о предательстве Кайло и рассказал, что тот сбежал вместе с оставшимися подданными. Довольный тем, что его план сработал, Сидиус вызвал ученика к себе на верфи Куата, где строился звёздный дредноут «Палач». Там Император высказал своё опасение из-за растущего влияния Кайло и поведал ученику историю о том, как привлёк ученых, среди которых был и Кайло, к созданию доспехов Вейдера после его поражения на Мустафаре. Так как Кайло показал себя предателем, Сидиус поручил ученику положить ему конец раз и навсегда.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1 Пока «Палач» всё ещё строился, флот Кайло неожиданно атаковал дредноут. Во время штурма одно из творений доктора, Талон Войдгазер, саботировала судно. Сидиус связался с Тагге, требуя отчёта о происходящем, однако генерал и его команда были обезврежены токсичным газом. Затем один из стражей Императора сообщил хозяину, что они оказались в ловушке.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 22: Конец игр, часть 3 После того, как Вейдер убил подданных Кайло и уничтожил его нынешнее тело, он сообщил Императору о своём успехе. Довольный учеником Сидиус велел завершить миссию и вернуться. В этот момент археолог доктор Афра вошла в покои Императора и заявила, что у них есть «общий друг», и она обладает информацией, которую Палпатину необходимо знать.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5 thumb|right|280px|Император понижает Тагге. После того, как Вейдер окончательно покончил с Кайло, он вернулся к учителю. Именно тогда Сидиус поведал Вейдеру, что Афра рассказала ему обо всех тайных операциях, многие из которых технически можно было считать предательскими. Однако вместо того, чтобы наказать ученика, Император заявил, что его впечатлили амбиции Вейдера и то, как он решал свои проблемы. Затем Сидиус покинул Вейдера, позволив ему разобраться с Афрой по своему усмотрению. Из-за неудачи Тагге Император разжаловал его и передал командование «Палачом» Вейдеру. Первым же делом ситх убил Тагге, наказав за слишком большую лояльность Кайло, и заменил его адмиралом Оззелем.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 25: Конец игр, часть 6 Большое возмущение в Силе thumb|right|270px|Лорд Вейдер и Император обсуждают Люка Скайуокера. Через три года после битвы при Явине Империи Палпатина удалось одержать крупную победу, захватив базу повстанцев на ледяной планете Хот, однако угроза не иссякла. В конечном счёте Император связался с адмиралом Пиеттом и потребовал, чтобы Дарт Вейдер немедленно вышел с ним на связь. Вейдер выполнил приказ и услышал от учителя информацию о своём сыне. Тем не менее, Вейдер знал о существовании своего сына и раньше, хоть и скрыл это от Императора. Падение Ситхов thumb|left|300px|Император Палпатин прибывает на борт второй «Звезды Смерти». В течении нескольких месяцев после событий на Беспине Люк Скайуокер продолжал оттачивать свои навыки в Светлой стороне Силы. Тем не менее, Сидиус всё ещё верил, что Люк склонен перейти на Тёмную сторону. В попытке заполучить нового ученика, а также положить конец Галактической гражданской войне, Сидиус преднамеренно позволил повстанцам получить планы строительства новой «Звезды Смерти» над лесной луной Эндора. После предполагаемого уничтожения сил мятежников, Сидиус планировал начать развёртывание крупных флотилий, чтобы блокировать опорные пункты повстанцев, такие как Мон-Кала и Чандрила, пока вторая «Звезда Смерти» не сможет окончательно их уничтожить, навсегда положив конец восстанию и всем тем, кто будет противостоять правлению ситхов.Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи Император использовал отсутствие прогресса в строительстве станции как повод, чтобы отправить на «Звезду Смерти», где он рассчитывал наблюдать за поражением Альянса и окончательной гибелью Ордена джедаев. Незадолго до встречи с Люком Скайуокером, Император почувствовал присутствие загадочного существа из Неизведанных Регионов, известного как Сноук, который также был мастером Тёмной стороны Силы и собирался сменить Императора в кресле лидера доминирующей силы в галактике. Тем не менее, даже Сидиус не был уверен, кого он ощущал.Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи (роман) Встреча с Люком Скайуокером Когда Люк Скайуокер и остальные повстанцы пробрались на луну Эндора, Вейдер почувствовал сына, после чего доложил об этом Императору. Удивлённый тем, что ему не удалось ощутить юношу лично, Сидиус рассказал, что предвидел, как Люк разыскивает Вейдера и непременно сдастся ему в плен, в попытке вернуть своего падшего отца к свету. Император отдал приказ Вейдеру дождаться этого момента. Вскоре после того, как Скайуокер и ударная группа повстанцев высадились на Эндоре, Император вызвал своего тайного протеже адмирала Галлиуса Ракса на секретное совещание в своём тронном зале на борту второй «Звезды Смерти». Чувствуя уязвимость, Сидиус предупредил Ракса, что вскоре может наступить время для принятия непредвиденных мер. Затем он приказал Раксу взять звёздный суперразрушитель «Разоритель» и скрыться в туманности Вульпинус, ожидания разрешения сложившейся проблемы. Он также сказал Раксу быть готовым к тому, что будут и другие, кого он должен будет призвать на свою сторону. Как только Люк был захвачен, Вейдер привёл его на космическую станцию в тронный зал своего учителя. Император поприветствовал Люка, после чего снял с него наручники и отпустил императорскую гвардию. Сидиус рассказал, что желает обернуть Скайуокера на Тёмную сторону и что всё произошедшее на луне было его планом. Он также объяснил, что Вейдер никогда не вернётся к свету. Сидиус также приготовил повстанцам сюрприз. Когда флот Альянса прибыл к месту сражения, суперлазер «Звезды Смерти» неожиданно заработал. Станция смогла уничтожить несколько командных кораблей, в то время как повстанцы пытались уничтожить генератор щита. Император собирался манипулировать Люком, всячески напоминая ему о грядущей гибели его друзей. thumb|right|300px|Сидиус наблюдает за дуэлью отца и сына. Поначалу Люк сопротивлялся, но когда Сидиус продолжил бросаться насмешками, Скайуокер выхватил свой световой меч, чтобы ударить старика. Однако Дарт Вейдер блокировал его удар, к радости Сидиуса начав долгожданную дуэль. Люку удалось успокоиться, и несколько раз он попытался остановить поединок. Тем не менее, угроза потери сестры вновь вывела джедая из себя, заставив вновь гневно напасть на отца. Он едва не убил ситха, отрубив его механическую руку, однако в последний момент почувствовал, что находится в шаге от становления рабом Тёмной стороны. Люк выбросил световой меч и повернулся лицом к Императору. Он сказал Палпатину, что никогда не падёт на Тёмную сторону и будет джедаем, как его отец до него. Первая смерть thumb|left|300px|Сидиус падает в шахту реактора «Звезды Смерти». Возмущённый словами Скайуокера, Сидиус обрушил на него поток Молний Силы, заставив упасть на пол. Император начал мучить Люка, отметив, что его способности и близко не равны мощи Тёмной стороны. Тем временем Дарт Вейдер наблюдал, как его сын из последних сил сопротивляется боли и умоляет отца вмешаться, а Сидиус продолжает наносить юноше увечья. Вынужденный сделать выбор между спасением сына и подчинением своему учителю, Вейдер решил выбрать первое. Он схватил Императора со спины и сбросил его в шахту реактора «Звезды Смерти», что положило конец его жизни и правлению в Галактике. Так как доспехи Вейдера были повреждены молниями, это решение стоило ему жизни, но напоследок он вернулся к свету, вновь став Энакином Скайуокером. После первой смерти thumb|250px|right|Вестник Императора. После гибели Сидиуса Империя попыталась скрыть истинный результат битвы при Эндоре. В изолированном имперской блокадой секторе Аноат пропаганда утверждала, что атака на вторую «Звезду Смерти» не увенчалась успехом и восстание больше не является угрозой. Несмотря на то, что Скайуокер был живым свидетелем гибели как Палпатина, так и Вейдера, слухи о возможном выживании ситхов всё равно продолжали распространяться.Последствия Неугодная Империи информация расценивалась в качестве измены.Звёздные войны: Восстание Император также посмертно отдал приказ к началу операции «Зола», которая заключалась в необходимости уничтожить некоторые важные имперские миры, включая родной мир Сидиуса Набу.Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2 Спустя месяцы после битвы при Эндоре, группа аколитов, известных как Служители бездны, поклонялись Вейдеру и Тёмной стороне на планетах по всей Галактике. Одной из таких планет был Тарис. С другой стороны, некоторые имперские генералы, такие как Джилия Шейл, называли своего бывшего Императора «старым и дряхлым гоблином, который верил в тёмную сторону, как в какую-то древнюю безумную религию». Обыскивая Имперскую регистрационную палату в 5 ПБЯ, гранд-адмирал Рей Слоун обнаружила, что имперский звёздный суперразрушитель «Разоритель» загадочно исчез, а не был уничтожен Новой Республикой, как сообщалось в официальных отчётах. Она также нашла кристалл, содержащий изображения официальных лиц, включая Вуллфа Юларена, Додд Рансита, Терринальда Скрида, Маса Амедды и Галлиуса Ракса. С момента событий, запечатлённых в изображении, Галлиус Ракс достиг звания адмирала флота, являясь тайным манипулятором, который координировал действия других имперцев, в том числе и Слоун. После нападения на Чандрилу Ракс собрал осколки Империи на орбите Джакку. Хоть он и утверждал, что проверял решимость Империи перед столкновением с Новой Республикой, он тайно намеревался выполнить план преодоления «непредвиденных обстоятельств». thumb|300px|left|Первый орден. Ракс планировал сбросить артефакты ситхов в скважину, вокруг которой была построена обсерватория Сидиуса на Джакку. Этим он рассчитывал уничтожить ядро планеты, активировав её самоуничтожение. В тайне он организовал для себя и нескольких «достойных» имперцев отступление в Неизведанные Регионы. К числу избранных относились Брендол Хакс, его сын Армитаж Хакс, а также несколько детей-солдат. Тем не менее, Слоун удалось остановить план Ракса по уничтожению Джакку при помощи мятежников Норры Уэксли и Брентина Уэксли. Несмотря на смерть Галлиуса на Джакку, ему удалось достичь краха старой Империи для её перерождения в будущем. В конечном счёте наследие Сидиуса в итоге стало основой режима, породившего Первый орден во главе с таинственным Сноуком, который занял пост Верховного лидера.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы В 34 ПБЯ, спустя тридцать лет после битвы при Эндоре, голос Сидиуса звучал во время видения Силы, которое явилось чувствительной к Силе девушке Рей Скайуокер в замке Маз Канаты.Суперграфика «Звездных войн»: Иллюстрированный путеводитель по далекой-далекой Галактике Некоторое время спустя, во время обучения Рей на Ак-То, Люк Скайуокер упомянул о возвышении Дарта Сидиуса и Империи как результат провала действий Ордена джедаев.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи Конец Вечных ситхов Но даже смерть над Эндором не стала концом для Императора. Благодаря знаниям, полученным от Дарта Плэгаса и большому мастерству во владении Темной стороной, через некоторое время после битвы при Эндоре Сидиус смог вернуться к жизни, используя знания контроля над мидихлорианами. Выбравшись, павший император отправился на древний мир ситхов — Экзегол, чтобы восстановить своё тело, которое было настолько повреждено, что ситху понадобились устройства жизнеобеспечения, чтобы выжить. Повстанцами, впрочем, высказывалось предположение, что он был воскрешён в теле клона. Так или иначе, втайне от Первого ордена Сидиус создал свою марионетку — Сноука, через которого Палпатин мог бы тайно управлять этой военной хунтой. Кроме того, Сидиус смог выдавать себя за духа Энакина Скайуокера, чтобы под видом духа «Дарта Вейдера» вести юного Бена Соло поближе к Темной стороне, рассказывая ему о ней все больше и больше. По иронии судьбы, Бен Соло, называвший себя к тому времени Кайло Реном, убил Сноука и сам стал Правителем могущественной организации, сделав то, что не смог сделать его дед, будучи Тёмным лордом. В 35 ПБЯ Сидиус пустил по галактике таинственную передачу, в которой сообщил, что скоро ситхи отомстит за свое падение. Узнав об этом, Верховный лидер Первого ордена Кайло Рен отправился на поиски бывшего Императора, чтобы уничтожить потенциальную угрозу своей власти. Добравшись до Экзегола и проникнув в тайное логово Дарта Сидиуса, Кайло Рен повстречал и самого ситха, который открыл ему, что именно он создал Сноука и именно он выдавал себя за Вейдера. Император показал Рену свою армаду Звездных разрушителей, которую назвал Последним орденом, гарантом возвращения прежней Империи. Он предложил Кайло Рену разделить императорский трон в обмен на убийство Рей. К своему удивлению, Кайло узнал, почему Императору так нужна эта девушка: оказалось, что она была его внучкой. У лорда ситхов был сын, который сбежал от него, поселился на Джакку, там встретил женщину, и у них родилась дочь — Рей, унаследовавшая силу своего деда. Сидиус понимал, что с такой Силой девочка станет угрозой его возвращению и приказал своему убийце Очи найти девчонку, но родители Рей, зная это, продали девочку Ункару Платту на той же Джакку. Когда они отказались выдать местоположение дочери приспешнику бывшего императора, убийца жестоко расправился с обоими с помощью ситхского клинка. Когда Кайло после стычки на планете Пасаана не смог доставить Палпатину Рей, Император связался через голограмму со своим верным генералом Энриком Прайдом, который ранее уже служил ему во время галактической гражданской войны. Понимая, что настала пора вернуться в галактику, Сидиус приказал генералу нанести удар по планете Киджими из турболазера одного из разрушителей Последнего ордена. Такое нападение должны было стать посланием Сопротивлению об окончательном возвращении Палпатина. Прайд выполнил приказ в точности, Киджими была уничтожена, а Сопротивление было напугано такой мощью и после смерти Леи Органы опустошено. Кайло Рен тем временем выследил Рей на морской луне Кеф-Бир и сразился с нею на дуэли, во время которой был серьёзно ранен, но исцелён Рей, не захотевшей добивать беспомощного врага. Тогда же Рей узнала правду о своём происхождении: она была внучкой Палпатина. Боясь стать ситхом, Рей поначалу решила провести остаток жизни в изгнании, как некогда Люк Скайуокер. Однако под влиянием духа самого Люка она отказалась от этой мысли: он убедил её не позволять своей родословной определять её жизнь и судьбу и вручил ей световой меч, некогда принадлежавший Лее Органе. Смирившись со своим прошлым, Рей отправилась на Экзегол, чтобы встретиться с лордом ситхов лицом к лицу. Сидиус пытался манипулировать своей внучкой, предложив ей трон как «Императрице Палпатин». Император пытался уговорить Рей убить себя, так же, как когда-то он пытался уговорить Люка сделать это и стать императрицей, продолжив дело ситхов согласно Правилу Двух. На самом же деле смерть Сидиусу нужна была для того, чтобы начать древний ритуал Ситхов — Ритуал переноса души. он хотел перенести свою душу в тело внучки, таким образом «объединившись»; это гарантировало бы победу и процветание Ордена ситхов в будущем. В довершение ко всему Сидиус сказал Рей, что приведя к Экзеголу своих друзей, она только обрекла их на погибель под натиском армады ситхов. thumb|250px|Финальное противостояниеРей сначала хотела принять предложение Сидиуса, но потом она почувствовала, что на планете находится искупленный Бен Соло и ему нужна помощь. Делая вид, что она собирается нанести последний удар дедушке, Рей передала световой меч Энакина прямо в руки Бену, чтобы он смог раз и навсегда расправиться с Рыцарями Рен. После победи над рыцарями Бен присоединился к Рей в борьбе против Императора. Сначала Шив попытался убить их, прежде чем понял, что эти двое образуют вместе редчайший феномен Силы — Диаду. Сила Диады была настолько велика, что способна восстановить тело Сидиуса за секунды; поняв это, Император начал выкачивать Силу из двух джедаев, в результате он восстановился и стал таким же, каким был тогда, когда обратил Энакина Скайуокера во тьму. Поняв, что Бен Соло ему больше не нужен, он выбросил его со скалы, как бы отомстив за свое падение от рук Скайуокера. Так как силы Сидиуса полностью вернулись, да еще и Древние Ситхи подкрепляли его своей мощью, Палпатину не нужна была больше Рей, так что он сам воссел на трон Вечных ситхов. Воссев на трон, он выпустил в атмосферу такой разряд Молнии, что все корабли Сопротивления начали падать на поверхность планеты. Его внимание переключилось на внучку; когда последняя пришла в себя и пошла по направлению к Императору, Сидиус попытался убить её разрушительными Молниями, но девушка отразила их мечом. Назвав себя «всеми ситхами», он в несколько раз увеличил силу своих Молний, на что Рей сказала, что она — «все джедаи». Подпитываемая духами павших рыцарей, она взяла в руку второй меч и начала отражать Молнии Императора в него самого. Не в силах выдержать силу своих же молний, Сидиус мог лишь кричать в агонии, пока его кожа отлетала от плоти. В считанные секунды Дарт Сидиус — самый могущественный лорд ситхов, Галактический Император — обратился в ничто. От него не осталось ни тела, ни духа. Произошедший при этом взрыв уничтожил и всю арену вместе с троном Вечных ситхов, а также и самих Вечных ситхов, наблюдавших за поединком с трибун. Так пришёл конец и самому Палпатину, и Ордену ситхов. Наследие Палпатин был уничтожен полностью, но Рей истратила на это всю свою жизненную энергию и умерла сразу же после победы над Темным Лордом. Однако Соло вынырнул из ямы, куда Палпатин ранее бросил его, и отдал свою оставшуюся жизненную энергию, чтобы вернуть Рей к жизни. Он разделил с ней поцелуй перед тем, как уйти в Силу, положив конец родословной Скайуокеров. Тем не менее, галактика праздновала смерть Сидиуса и поражение Первого Ордена. В благодарность Скайуокерам Рей приняла имя «Рей Скайуокер», признав семью Скайуокеров как свою, о которой она всегда мечтала. Личность и черты характера thumb|Во время своей карьеры в Галактическом Сенате Республики Шив Палпатин культивировал образ надежного и честного политикаДо провозглашения своей Империи Палпатин был осторожен и старательно играл роль благородного джентльмена и слуги общественного блага. Когда он выступал в роли героя, то часто говорил о себе с большой скромностью и позволял себе лишь такую роскошь, какую можно было ожидать от человека его положения. Однако Палпатин был, по сути, искусным манипулятором и стратегом, организовавшим бесчисленные события в галактике, от вторжения на Набу до Войн клонов, с единственной целью упрочить свою собственную власть. Даже когда происходило что-то, чего он изначально не планировал, лорд ситхов демонстрировал, что он так же искусен в импровизации, как и в составлении заговоров. thumb|left|На самом же деле это была лишь ширма, за которой скрывался Дарт Сидиус, властолюбивый лорд ситхов, намеревавшийся править галактикой как Император.После провозглашения себя Галактическим Императором Палпатин фактически отказался от этого своего образа и начал всё время жить как Сидиус. Однако, несмотря на это, очень немногие люди, кроме Вейдера и некоторых королевских гвардейцев, знали, что Палпатин был ситхом, так как он очень старался скрыть свои способности. Даже гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин, возможно, самый доверенный слуга Сидиуса, кроме Вейдера, только подозревал это. Освободившись от необходимости изображать свое кроткое альтер-эго, Палпатин позволил своей истинной личности, отличавшейся большой жестокостью и садизмом, время от времени просвечивать в образах, которые были очевидны даже самым подхалимским из его слуг. Это заставляло многих из тех, кто тесно сотрудничал с ним, таких как сенатор Орн Фри Таа и некоторые руководители разведки империи, сильно бояться его. Палпатин также был известен своей ненавистью к показной роскоши. Самой характерной чертой Палпатина была его глубоко манипулятивная натура, для осуществления своих планов соблазнявшая многих обещаниями власти, награды и даже спасения. Он успешно манипулировал сенаторами, лидерами сепаратистов, графом Дуку и даже джедаями, обещая им лучшее будущее. Так, он вынудил Энакина Скайуокера стать Дартом Вейдером, пообещав спасти свою возлюбленную Падме Амидалу; пытался сладкими уговорами заставить Бриджера воссоединиться с его умершими родителями, изменив судьбу; подталкивал Люка Скайуокера к убийству своего отца, чтобы они могли править галактикой вместе. Пытаясь управлять Бриджером, он проявил себя в своей публичной личности посредством голограммы, показав себя добрым и вежливым. Бриджер, однако, сорвал эти планы и раскрыл истинную злобную сущность Императора, поскольку он недооценил ненависть мальчика к Империи и преданность Восстанию — его вновь обретенной повстанческой семье. Точно так же, когда Палпатин попытался подстрекнуть Люка к убийству своего отца, на мгновение приняв Тёмную сторону Силы, молодой Скайуокер отказался из-за своей любви к отцу и джедайским учениям, из-за чего Сидиус напал на него, прежде чем Вейдер убил Императора, не дав ему убить сына. Палпатин был известен своим лицемерием и высокомерием; хотя он сказал Йоде, когда мастер-джедай столкнулся с ним, что его высокомерие ослепило его, незадолго до того он объявил себя сенатом, когда Винду попытался арестовать его. Даже много лет спустя, незадолго до своей окончательной смерти, пытаясь покончить со своей внучкой-джедаем, Палпатин объявил себя всеми ситхами одновременно. Свергнув Республику и лишившись своего имиджа благожелательной личности, Палпатин по существу исчез из общественной жизни и оставил большую часть повседневных дел Империи в руках Имперского правящего совета. Его отсутствие не осталось незамеченным жителями Империи, и поползли слухи, что попытка его убийства джедаями привела не только к его увечью, но и к смерти кровавого политика, которым он когда-то был. Чтобы подавить слухи и сплетни, Правящий совет начал отправлять караваны судов в Имперский центр, пытаясь сделать вид, что Палпатин всё ещё жив. Как Император, Сидиус посвящал большую часть своего времени изучению и медитации, часто в древнем святилище ситхов, расположенном под императорским дворцом. Желая править своей империей вечно, Палпатин начал многочисленные исследования на тему бессмертия. Одним из самых известных из них был проект «Чёрное крыло»; в его ходе была предпринята попытка раскрыть секреты бессмертия с помощью алхимии ситхов, но проект закончился неудачей.Звёздные войны: Вторжение Однако истинной целью Палпатина было в конечном счете найти способ использовать Тёмную сторону для манипулирования самой реальностью и с помощью этой силы не только достичь того, что он называл «простым бессмертием», но и приобрести способность изменять галактику и её разумных существ в своих целях. Однако неизвестно, достиг ли Палпатин в достижении этой цели сколь-нибудь значительного прогресса, поскольку для выполнения тех видов ритуалов, которые он, вероятно, имел в виду, он нуждался бы в помощи Вейдера. Он также стремился получить доступ к миру между мирами, чтобы управлять временем и самой Вселенной. После своей первой смерти Сидиус всё ещё искал пути достижения бессмертия и сохранения Вечных ситхов; он решил совершить ритуал над своей внучкой Рей, чтобы перенести свой дух в её тело и продолжить ситхское наследие. thumb|250px|Сидиус жаждал абсолютной власти вплоть до провозглашения себя Галактическим Императором, а затем в течение целого поколения управлял галактикой через страх и тираниюТем, кто якобы находился в его милости, Палпатин был известен как исключительный садист: он часто получал видимое удовольствие, мучая других. Он также был очень кровожаден, часто до того, что смеялся, сражаясь или убивая. Кроме того, он отличался крайней безжалостностью. Дарт Вейдер, который был хорошо известен тем, что безжалостно казнил офицеров, которые подвели его, считал Палпатина еще менее милосердным, чем он сам. Как утверждала Соша Соруна, причина, по которой Палпатин во время своего правления оставил свой родной мир Набу относительно нетронутым, заключалась в том, что ему нравилось мучить население тем фактом, что он мог уничтожить безмятежную красоту планеты в любое время. Несмотря на свое исключительное мастерство во владении способностями Тёмной сороны, он был не менее восприимчив к страху, одной из основных её эмоций, чем любой другой ситх: после мощного силового толчка Йоды он очевидно впал в панику, пытаясь бежать, а не сражаться, и взялся за оружие лишь тогда, когда тот не оставил ему никакого другого выбора. В отличие от своего более консервативного ученика,Дарта Вейдера, Сидиус считал, что прогресс никоим образом не противоречит обычаям ситхов. Когда Вейдера представили киборгам, созданным доктором Сайло, он осудил их как мерзость и ересь на пути Силы. Однако Сидиус утверждал, что Вейдер — всего лишь ученик и должен учиться тому, что знал Сидиус, а он, в свою очередь, должен был открыть то, чему можно было научить. Он также отверг ненависть Вейдера к технологическому превосходству, ответив, что всё проистекает от Силы. Из-за своей философии ситхов Сидиус, по-видимому, не хотел, чтобы кто-то ещё унаследовал Галактическую Империю в случае его смерти. Он, казалось, верил, что единственная цель существования Империи — это защита его собственной жизни и благополучия. Он считал, что Империя потерпит крах, если не сумеет достичь этой цели. Еще до образования Империи Сидиус готовился к этой участи, разработав план действий на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Непредвиденные обстоятельства предполагали заманить Империю на бесплодную планету Внутреннего Кольца Джакку и взорвать ядро планеты, уничтожив как планету, так и орбитальные имперские и вражеские флоты. Ключом к непредвиденным обстоятельствам была обсерватория Джакку (которая скрывала скважину, проникавшую в ядро планеты) и Галлиус Ракс, уроженец Джакку, который в конце концов стал Советником Империи. Иными словами, Палпатин был готов рисковать жизнями бесчисленных подданных, чтобы помешать Империи пережить его, демонстрируя тем самым свою крайнюю мелочность. Сидиус также считал Ракса своим доверенным лицом и позволял ему обращаться к нему просто по имени — как к Шиву Палпатину. thumb|left|Сноук, Верховный лидер Первого орденаОднако спустя десятилетия после его первой смерти Верховный Лидер Сноук, созданный Сидиусом чувствительный к силе гуманоид мужского пола, взял под свой контроль Первый орден, организацию, построенную из остатков Галактической Империи, и к тому времени обнаружил, что «непредвиденная ситуация» Палпатина, по сути, включала обеспечение возрождения Империи, вплоть до тайного строительства с этой целью верфей и лабораторий в Неизведанных Регионах. Хотя неясно, обладал ли Сноук собственным сознанием или же всё это время контролировался Сидиусом, можно предположить, что Сидиус создал на случай «непредвиденных обстоятельств» также и Сноука, как сосуд и марионетку для восстановления своей Империи, веря, что если Империя не сможет защитить его, то она будет считаться неудачей. После его смерти на Эндоре и воскрешения, несмотря на его физическую слабость, ум Сидиуса был острее, чем когда-либо прежде. Поняв, что Рей, мусорщица с Джакку — его внучка, Сидиус заставил Кайло Рена привести к нему молодую женщину, чтобы сделать её таким же ситхом, как он сам, и обучать её, чтобы она стала его преемницей в отчаянной попытке вернуть власть ситхов. Хотя он пытался склонить Рей на свою сторону, утверждая, что она ему небезразлична, Рей хорошо понимала, что на самом деле это не так, поскольку он даже приказал убить её родителей, несмотря на то, что её отец был его собственным сыном, так кака боялся, что она окажется более могущественной, чем он. Когда стало ясно, что Рей не станет ситхом, Сидиус обрушил на неё свою ярость и попытался убить её и искуплённого Бена Соло, поглощая их жизненную энергию, а также всё Сопротивление, тем самым демонстрируя, что даже после смерти убеждения и образ жизни Сидиуса остались в значительной степени неизменными: попросту он заботился о себе и будущем ситхов до такой степени, что был готов убить последнего члена своей семьи. В конечном итоге это и привело к второй смерти Сидиуса от рук его собственной внучки и духов всех великих джедаев прошлого. В свою бытность сенатором Палпатин был стройным мужчиной с волнистыми волосами, выдающимся носом, голубыми глазами и узким лицом. К 32 ДБЯ его некогда рыжие волосы начали седеть, а ещё десять лет спустя они стали совсем серебряными. После дуэли с Мейсом Винду лицо Палпатина было сильно обезображено и сморщено, его кожа стала мертвенно-бледной и морщинистой, на выпуклом лбу и вокруг пронзительных желтых глаз обвисла плоть. Его голос также до некоторой степени изменился: он стал глубже и приобрёл оттенок, который многие находили зловещим. Таркин, однако, придерживался мнения, что голос Палпатина просто звучал более напряжённо по сравнению с тем, что было до войны. Большую часть своего правления Император держался в стороне от публики: его подданные видели в основном голограммы или идеализированные портреты, которые изображали его в расцвете сил, каким он был в последние годы существования Галактической Республики.Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике Но даже тогда, когда власть Империи упрочилась, граждане галактики в большинстве своём забыли имя «Палпатин», и этот человек был известен просто как «Император». Когда он обнаружил себя на Экзеголе, Палпатин казался сгнившим и полуразложившимся. Его кожа была ещё более бледной, чем в последний раз, когда его видели живым, глаза побелели, губы почернели, на лице не осталось морщин, а пальцы начали чернеть. Однако после того, как он истощил жизненную энергию Рей и Бена Соло, чтобы восстановить свою собственную, его внешний вид изменился на тот, который он имел до своей первой смерти. Навыки и способности Способности Силы Как правящий Тёмный лорд ситхов в своё время, Палпатин был невероятно могущественен в Силе, с экстремальными уровнями владения способностями Тёмной стороны. Он был чрезвычайно искусен в Молниях Силы и, как известно, использовал эту способность для смертоносных атак, а также как средство пытки. Во время событий на Рилоте он использовал вспышки силовых молний, достаточно мощных, чтобы не только убить лайлеков при, но и сильно обуглить их панцири, настолько жёсткие, что они отражали сильный бластерный огонь. В другой раз он использовал эту способность, чтобы повредить двигатели тви'лекского грузового корабля достаточно серьёзно, чтобы он потерпел аварию. Сидиус мог использовать Молнии Силы различными способами, в том числе поражая сразу нескольких врагов, причем разряды перескакивали от одной жертвы к другой, как цепь, и наполняли землю вокруг их ног энергией, убивая электрическим током. Грубая мощь его Молний Силы была намного больше, чем у Дуку; в то время как Йода был в состоянии легко поглощать и отклонять молнии Дуку, отклонить молнии Сидиуса он мог только частично. Другой более неясной способностью, которой он обладал, была способность создавать Тёмную ауру — миниатюрный шторм злотворной энергии Силы, который замедлял движение и мучил всё, что попадало в пределы радиуса поражения.Star Wars Battlefront II Однако максимальный потенциал Молний Силы был достигнут им перед его окончательной смертью на Экзеголе, когда он выпустил огромную волну молний в небо, которая быстро расширилась настолько, что вывела из строя все корабли Сопротивления. Тем не менее, когда он направил поток молний на Рей, ей удалось их отразить полностью, хотя и ценой смертельного напряжения сил. thumb|left|300px|Во время дуэли с ЙодойОн также был весьма искусен в телекинезе; во время своей дуэли с Йодой он с большой ловкостью и точностью левитировал одновременно несколько сенаторских сидений, включая то, на котором он стоял. Позднее он ещё больше развил в себе эту способность: на второй Звезде Смерти, встретившись лицом к лицу с Люком Скайуокером, он снял с него наручники, едва подняв палец. Сидиус был способен применять Толчок Силы, достаточно мощный, чтобы легко отправить в полёт Дарта Мола и Саважа Опресса, при этом он мог держать их прижатыми к стене без особых усилий. Позже он, также без особых усилий, ударил Мола о землю и стены, серьёзно ранив его. Сидиус также преуспел в Удушении Силы: на Мандалоре он смог телекинетически задушить сразу двух мандалорцев и использовал эту способность Силы на двух других, стоявших на другой стороне комнаты. Он мог использовать свои способности даже на расстоянии в сотни световых лет, используя только голопередачу, показывающую его цель. Это позволило ему телекинетически задушить и поднять графа Дуку и открыть наручники Бриджера, проецируя себя с помощью голограммы в соответствующие места. Дарт Сидиус был исключительно искусен в предвидении будущего способность, которая позволяла ему планировать практически любые случайности. Он верил, что, имея достаточно времени и опыта, он в конце концов смог бы использовать Тёмную сторону, чтобы видеть будущее с безошибочной точностью. Тёмный лорд также был опытен в магии ситхов: в частности, он смог наложить темную иллюзию на Йоду, используя ритуал, в ходе которого применял заклинания на языке балк, и сумел получить доступ к Миру между мирами, используя неизвестный ритуал. Он также был способен использовать магию ситхов для создания голубой огненной энергии, которую он использовал для нападения на Эзру и Асоку. Он мог использовать её не только как оружие, но и как инструмент для того, чтобы связать и привлечь кого-то ближе, как это было с Эзрой; энергия обернулась вокруг его ноги и стала похожей на осязаемую верёвку. Кроме того, он знал древний язык ситхов. Тёмный лорд был также искусен в использовании Обмана разума до такой степени, что мог осуществлять полный контроль над разумом субъекта и заставить его подчиняться командам Сидиуса. Сидиус также был способен использовать Тёмное поглощение.Star Wars: Force Collection Он мог телепатически общаться с Дартом Вейдером на расстоянии сотен световых лет. Однако весьма вероятно, что эта способность ограниччивалась отправкой и получением относительно простых сообщений, таких, как просьба Вейдера отправить ему истребитель; обсуждая более сложные вопросы, два лорда ситхов общались посредством голосвязи. Кроме того, Палпатин обладал поразительно тонкой способностью чувствовать мысли и чувства других людей, в том числе таких невероятно могущественных адептов силы, как Дарт Вейдер и Люк Скайуокер. Помимо этого, он был способен скрывать свои собственные мысли и чувства даже от таких могущественных аептов Силы, как Йода, и сумел в течение десятилетий скрывать свою истинную тёмную природу от всего Совета джедаев, прежде чем сознательно раскрыл себя. Сидиус также использовал Скорость Силы. Он даже создал чрезвычайно мощного обладателя Силы Сноука, который намного превзошёл Кайло Рена и Рей. Он был в состоянии легко одолеть и Бена Соло, и Рей, о чем свидетельствует то, как он деактивировал их световые мечи и обезоружил их с помощью Силы, а затем легко телекинетически поднял первого и бросил его в яму позади себя. Палпатин также продемонстрировал способность высасывать жизненную энергию из своих жертв, как он сделал это с Рей и Беном Соло во время противостоянии на Экзеголе. Владение световым мечом thumb|250px|Палпаттин сражается на дуэли с Саважем ОпрессомНесмотря на свою хрупкую внешность, Сидиус был невероятно искусен в бою на световых мечах, вплоть до того, что стал одним из величайших дуэлянтов всех времён. Его огромное мастерство позволило ему без особых усилий убить Агена Колара и Сэси Тиина, которые считались двумя лучшими дуэлянтами на световых мечах своего времени; каждый из них был сражён одним ударом. Всего несколько мгновений спустя, одновременно сражаясь с Мейсом Винду, он убил наутоланина Кита Фисто. Затем в течение длительного периода времени он сражался с Винду один на один. Винду даже ненадолго одержал верх, хотя в конечном итоге был обезоружен ударом в лицо, который заставил его уронить свой световой меч. Позже Сидиус смог почти на равных сразиться в поединке на световых мечах с Йодой, но в конце концов ему пришлось использовать свою Силу, чтобы заставить Йоду отступить. У Сидиуса был чрезвычайно агрессивный дуэльный стиль, и он увеличил свое владение мечом, увеличивая скорость посредством Силы, что позволило ему убить трёх опытных мастеров-джедаев в течение нескольких секунд. Его стиль был сочетанием жестокой агрессии и смертельной точности, что делало его почти непобедимым противником. Фактически единственным человеком, который победил его в поединке, был Мейс Винду. thumb|left|250px|Обычно Палпатин сражался одним световым мечомХотя Сидиус обычно использовал только один световой меч, он также был исключительно искусен в Джар'Кай, сражаясь обоими своими световыми мечами против Дарта Мола и Саважа Опресса. Используя свирепый, но плавный боевой стиль, Сидиус легко удержал двух братьев на оджинаковых расстояниях и в конечном счете разделил их, оглушив Мола на короткое время силой, прежде чем быстро поиграть с Опрессом и убить его. В то время как Сидиус испытывал некоторые трудности против своего бывшего ученика, который устроил гораздо более жестокий бой, чем Опресс (из-за смерти последнего и последующих насмешек Сидиуса по поводу того, что его заменил граф Дуку) и, казалось, соответствовал ему с каждым ударом, парированием и пинком. Тёмный Лорд в конце концов использовал всю свою превосходящую мощь в Силе, чтобы разоружить и поставить Мола на колени примерно за минуту. За кулисами thumb|250px|Концепт-арт Императора (эпизод VI)С самого начала процесса написания сценария фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» (вышел в прокат в 1977 году) режиссёр Джордж Лукас имел в виду персонажа, который в конечном итоге будет известен на момент действия как Император. Одним из самых ранних документов, касающихся этого проекта, является черновик, датированный началом 1973 года, в котором был составлен список имён, потенциально могущих принадлежать ему. В самом начале этого списка появилось имя «Император Форд Ксеркс XII».Ксеркс — реальное историческое лицо, персидский царь, убитый своим собственным сыном. Затем оно было заменено на «Александр Ксеркс XII», а ещё позднее — «император Декарта». Ни одно из этих имён в конечном счёте использовано не было. В фильме 1983 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» Палпатин ни разу не был назван ни своим настоящим именем, ни ситхским псевдонимом «Дарт Сидиус»: большинство персонажей называли его просто «Императором», и лишь Дарт Вейдер называл его «учителем». Имя Императора, однако, было представлено в дополнительных материалах, включая рукопись сценария эпизода VI. С экрана и то, и другое имя впервые прозвучало лишь в фильме 1999 года «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Призрачная угроза». Подбор актёров Как Император он был впервые упомянут в «Новой надежде». Первое его появление на экране состоялось в 1980 году в фильме «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар». Его роль сыграла опытная актриса Марджори Итон. В «Возвращении джедая» (1983 год) Императора сыграл Иэн Макдёрмид; он же сыграл эту роль во всех трёх фильмах трилогии приквелов, а также в заключительном эпизоде трилогии сиквелов — «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход» «Империя наносит ответный удар» thumb|left|250px|Марджори Итон в роли ПалпатинаВ эпизоде V, в сцене, когда Палпатин по голосвязи разговаривает с Дартом Вейдером, снялась также Элен Бейкер. Тестовые съёмки с её участием в окончательный вариант фильма не вошли.Хотя в книге «The Making of The Empire Strikes Back» актрисой, игравшей Палпатина, ошибочно названа Элен Бейкер, Пабло Идальго в сообщении в Twitter подтвердил, что в роли Палпатина в итоге снялась всё же Итон. Маска, которую носила Итон, была вылеплена Филом Типпеттом и нанесена Риком Бейкером, мужем Элен. В ходе дальнейшей работы над образом Императора лицо Марджори с помощью видеомонтажа было дополнено глазами шимпанзе, а озвучка персонажа была осуществлена Кливом Ревиллом.The Making of The Empire Strikes Back Для DVD-издания Оригинальной трилогии 2004 года кадры «Империи» с участием Палпатина были пересняты; в роли Императора снялся Иэн Макдёрмид. Также в сцену был включён новый диалог, предоставленный Макдёрмидом и Джеймсом Эрлом Джонсом — актёром, озвучивавшим Дарта Вейдера. Эта сцена была переснята во время производства фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов», в котором Макдёрмид сыграл центральную роль. «Возвращение джедая», приквелы и «Скайуокер. Восход» В «Возвращении джедая» эту роль первоначально должен был сыграть актёр-ветеран Алан Уэбб, которому в то время было 75 лет. Однако, когда съёмки уже должны были начаться, из-за царившего в то время в Англии рекордного холода Уэбб заболел. Он написал режиссёру Ричарду Маркуанду письмо, в котором сообщил, что ему очень жаль, но он чувствует, что эта роль слишком велика для него. Вскоре после этого, 22 июня 1982 года, он скончался. На роль Палпатина пробовался британский актёр Бен Кингсли, но его сочли «чересчур английским» для этой роли. Так как съёмки отставали от графика, в последний момент был утверждён Иэн Макдёрмид, который и сыграл Палпатина в этом и всех последующих фильмах.Создание «Возвращения джедая» Во всех трёх фильмах трилогии приквелов Макдёрмид вновь сыграл ту же роль: молодого канцлера Палпатина в «Призрачной угрозе» и Палпатина средних лет в «Атаке клонов» и «Мести ситхов». Сначала он был удивлён тем, что Лукас попросил его повторить роль, так как предполагал, что Дарта Сидиуса будет играть более молодой актёр, но он принял предложение и вернулся к этой роли ещё раз. Одна из вещей, которые Джордж рассказал Макдёрмиду о роли молодого Палпатина, заключалась в том, чтобы представить, что его лицо внешне дружелюбного человека, который всегда был добр к людям, на самом деле было маской, скрывающей чудовище.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=58xjtNARA4E&t=179 В 2019 году на фестивале «Celebration Chicago» было официально подтверждено, что Макдёрмид будет вновь играть роль Дарта Сидиуса в девятом эпизоде, заключительной части трилогии сиквелов и киносаги в целом, запланированном к выпуску 20 декабря 2019 года. После объявления о предстоящей премьере режиссёр Дж. Дж. Абрамс выразил своё восхищение тем, что появление Макдёрмида в фильме не было утечкой. Продюсер Кэтлин Кеннеди затем подтвердила, что возвращение Сидиуса активно обсуждалось ещё во время работы над седьмым эпизодом, хотя его режиссёр Колин Треворроу заявил, что возвращение Палпатина не было идеей, представленной в его сценарии. Намекая на возвращение Сидиуса, Макдёрмид во время дискуссии с Уориком Дэвисом сказал, что он беседовал с Джорджем Лукасом на протяжении многих лет, и Лукас утверждал, что Сидиус в конце «Возвращения джедая» определённо умер. Хотя фильм не объясняет, как Сидиус выжил, монтажёр Марианн Брэндон сказала, что в вырезанных из окончательного варианта фильма сценах такое объяснение было дано. Телесериалы В фильме «Войны клонов» и последующем мультсериале Палпатина озвучивал актёр-ветеран Иэн Эберкромби. После его смерти 26 января 2012 года пятый и шестой сезоны, начиная с эпизода «Не тот джедай», озвучивал легендарный актёр Тим Карри. В телесериале «Повстанцы» Императора в эпизоде «Осада Лотала» озвучивал ветеран «Звёздных войн» Сэм Уитвер; в четвёртом и заключительном сезоне сериала эта роль была озвучена Иэном Макдёрмидом. Концепция и создание Джордж Лукас сравнивал историю Палпатина с жизнью ряда реальных исторических персонажей разных времён, таких, как Юлий Цезарь, Наполеон, Адольф Гитлер, Сталин, Фердинанд Маркос и Альберто Фухимори. Все вышеперечисленные использовали методы, аналогичные методам Императора, превращая демократические государства в единоличные диктатуры. Сходство с Адольфом Гитлером примечательно ещё и тем, что он, как и Палпатин, ранее занимал пост канцлера и использовал в этот период чрезвычайные полномочия, чтобы укрепить свою власть над ослабевающей Веймарской республикой. Ещё одним политическим деятелем, повлиявшим на создание образа Императора, был Ричард Никсон, правление которого, известное как «имперское президентство», было отмечено конституционным кризисом — Уотергейтским скандалом, после которого Никсон, в отличие от Палпатина, был вынужден уйти в отставку.https://drbeat.li/album/B%C3%BCcher/The_Secret_History_of_Star_Wars.pdf''[[Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов]]'' Director's Commentary: «When I first started making the film first Star Wars, it was during the Vietnam War, and it was during a period when Nixon was going for a third term — or trying to get the Constitution changed to could go for a third term — and it got me to thinking about how democracies turn into dictatorships. Not how they're taken over where there's a coup or anything like that, but how the democracy turns itself over to a tyrant.» Известно также, что Лукас первоначально замышлял «Звёздные войны» как отклик на войну во Вьетнаме, подразумевая, что Империя была тем, чем могла бы стать Америка, если бы она за десять лет до 1973 года эту войну выиграла.The Making of Star Wars, page 17 «The empire is like America ten years from now, after Nixonian gangsters assassinated the Emperor and were elevated to power in a rigged election; created civil disorder by instigating race riots aiding rebel groups and allowing the crime rate to rise to the point where a 'total control' police state was welcomed by the people. Then the people were exploited with high taxes, utility and transport costs. Gangsters, a cartel made up of power companies, transport companies & crime organizations. Other companies had to pay bribes to stay in business» The Making of Star Wars: 7-8,17. Лукас, однако, отмечал, что по его мнению, с Палпатином более схож Дик Чейни, работавший в администрациях четырёх президентов США. Кроме того, кинокритик Роджер Эберт и историк кино Робин Вуд отметили, что внешность Палпатина напоминала Смерть из эпического исторического фильма 1957 года «Седьмая печать»Roger Ebert, review of Return of the Jedi, Special Edition, in Chicago Sun-Times, March 14, 1997, available here; last accessed August 17, 2006. и королеву-ведьму Гримхильду из диснеевского мультфильма 1937 года «Белоснежка и семь гномов» соответственно.Robin Wood, Hollywood from Vietnam to Reagan…and Beyond: A Revised and Expanded Edition of the Classic Text (New York: Columbia University Press, 2003), p. 154, ISBN 0-231-12966-1. Первоначальные версии Дарт Сидиус был первоначально задуман как безвольный тупица по имени Кос Дашит, страдающий манией величия, который был возведён сначала в ранг президента Республики, а затем Императора, управляемого имперской бюрократией и подчиненного министрам вроде Уиллхафа Таркина. Однако он не был ни силовиком, ни великим политтехнологом. Хотя эта версия Сидиуса появилась в оригинальной новеллизации фильма, она была вытеснена всеми другими появлениями, со временем раскрывающими Дарта Сидиуса как вдохновителя событий саги «Звёздные войны». Хотя пятый эпизод и прояснил его связь с Силой, его принадлежность к ситхам выявилась только в первом эпизоде. В первоначальном сценарии «Мести ситхов» Дарт Сидиус намеревался показать, что он создал Энакина Скайуокера путём генетических опытов с мидихлорианами, таким образом, сделав самого себя, в некотором роде, отцом Энакина. В сцене, впоследствии вырезанной, Палпатин завершает своё соблазнение Энакина. Тот поначалу отказывается перейти на Тёмную сторону, но Канцлер делает поразительное признание: Хотя Джордж Лукас в конце концов и вырезал эту сцену из фильма,The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith, page 60 и, таким образом, это было исключено из окончательного варианта, в фильме всё же остались некоторые намёки на то, что за создание Энакина были ответственны Дарт Сидиус и/или Дарт Плэгас. Споры и разногласия Визуальные появления Один из известных споров о Дарте Сидиусе — его настоящая внешность. В «Мести ситхов», во время поединка с Мейсом Винду, будучи разоружённым, Сидиус использует Молнию Силы против мастера-джедая, но он отклоняет её обратно к нему, в результате чего его лицо оказывается обезображенным и покрытым шрамами. Позже, когда Энакин отрезал Винду кисть руки, чтобы помочь Сидиусу, он снова ударил Винду молнией, сбив его с окна, чтобы тот погиб при падении с большой высоты, хотя Молния в течение короткого периода времени, когда Сидиус её применил, не обезобразила Винду. Однако до появления Молнии Силы в «Мести ситхов», она впервые появилась в «Возвращении джедая». Палпатин использовал её против Люка Скайуокера, и она не изуродовала его. Имя Имя Палпатина не указывалось ни в канонических источниках, ни в Расширенной Вселенной вплоть до 2014 года, когда вышел в свет канонический роман Джеймса Лучено «Таркин». Однако, как заявил сам Лусено в интервью StarWars.com, имя Палпатина — Шив — было придумано Джорджем Лукасом для телесериала «Star Wars: Underworld», который он планировал снимать до того, как финансовые трудности вынудили его продать «Lucasfilm Ltd.» компании «Дисней» и уйти на покой.50 min — 52 min mark: Рост Относительно роста Палпатина источники разноречивы: согласно различным данным, его рост колеблется от 1, 73 м до 1,78 м.Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей Настоящая статья написана в предположении, что подлинный рост Палпатина соответствует тому, который указан на официальном сайте «Звёздных войн». Неканонические появления В неканоническом телесериале «LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures» Палпатина озвучивал Тревор Деволл. В первом сезоне Император и Дарт Вейдер узнают о существовании уникального супероружия — Кайбер-меча, созданного из множества кайбер-кристаллов. Однако создавший его мастер-джедай счёл оружие слишком опасным и разобрал его, после чего рассеял кристаллы по всей галактике. В поисках силы, способной одним ударом уничтожить галактику, Дарт Сидиус решил собрать все кристаллы воедино. Он и Дарт Вейдер поручают агенту ситхов Наар найти и выкрасть их. Однако миссия Наар завершилась её встречей с чувствительным к Силе Роуэном Фримейкером и его семьёй. В попытке завладеть кристаллами Наар объявила себя джедаем и предложила Роуэну обучать его путям Силы. Однако, несмотря на усилия Палпатина, он потерпел неудачу: Роуэн сумел уничтожить оружие. Появления * «Дуку: Потерянный джедай» (сценарий) * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Дарт Мол» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны. Трилогия-приквел: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны. Сага: Начало» * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * «Звёздные войны: Арена Силы» * Star Wars Battlefront II * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Оби-Ван и Энакин, часть 4» * «Тень королевы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Граф Дуку» * «Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Оби-Вана и Энакина» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи Республики: Мейс Винду, часть 5» * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Катализатор» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Тёмный последователь» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, сын Датомира, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Республики: Падме Амидала» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Месть ситхов» (Golden Book) * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 1: Последний падаван, часть 1. Бой» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 2: Последний падаван, часть 2. Побег» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 1: Избранный, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 2: Избранный, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 3: Избранный, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 4: Избранный, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 5: Избранный, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 6: Избранный, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 8: Умирающий свет, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 9: Умирающий свет, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 10: Умирающий свет, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 11: Правило пяти, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 12: Правило пяти, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 3: Последний падаван, часть 3. Точка опоры» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 13: Горящие моря, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 14: Горящие моря, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 15: Горящие моря, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 16: Горящие моря, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 17: Горящие моря, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 2. Технологический террор» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 4: Последний падаван, часть 4. Уловка» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 5: Последний падаван, часть 5. Освобождение» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Побег» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Западня» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Гнездо» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Кража» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Тьма» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Холод» * «Приключения в Диком Пространстве: Спасение» * «Асока» * * * * «Повелители ситхов» * * «Таркин» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден. Тёмный храм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Дарт Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 18: Плохое заземление» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 19: Крепость Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 20: Крепость Вейдера, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 23: Крепость Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 24: Крепость Вейдера, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 25: Крепость Вейдера, часть 7» * «Звёздные войны. Джедаи: Павший Орден» * * «Разыскиваются» * «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Роман «Хан Соло. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Лэндо: Всё или ничего, часть 1» * «Путь повстанца» * «Траун» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 6» * * «Новый рассвет» * «Потерянные звёзды» * Манга «Потерянные звёзды» * * «Слуги Империи: Грань Галактики» * «Становление повстанцев» * «Ставка Эзры» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» * «Дроиды в беде» * * «Слуги Империи: Повстанец в рядах» * * * * «Эзра сражается с опасностью» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 6: Последний падаван, эпилог. Призраки» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 7: Первая кровь, часть 1. Коридоры Корусанта» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 8: Первая кровь, часть 2. Башни храма» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 9: Первая кровь, часть 3. Каньоны Кардоа» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 10: Первая кровь, часть 4. Плато Майгито» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 11: Первая кровь, часть 5. Туман войны» * «Звёздные войны. Кэнан 12: Первая кровь, эпилог. Неразрывные узы» * «Слуги Империи: Имперская справедливость» * «Слуги Империи: Секретная академия» * «Битва до конца» * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Осада Лотала» * * * «Лея, принцесса Альдераана» * «Лея: Испытание принцессы» * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму» * * * * * «Траун: Союзники» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора» * * «Траун: Измена» * * * * * «Могучий Чубакка в Лесу страха!» * «Возвращение в замок Вейдера 1: Рогатый демон» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 4» * «Стражи Уиллов» * * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * Детский роман «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» * «Звёздные войны. Изгой-один: Секретная миссия» * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории. Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один, часть 4» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и мальчик с фермы» * «Звёздные войны: Новая надежда» * «Новая надежда» (книга и CD) * «Восхождение героя» * «Приключения Люка Скайуокера, рыцаря-джедая» * «Звёздные войны. Оригинальная трилогия: Графический роман» * Star Wars Battlefront * * * * * * * * * * * «Отряд «Инферно» * «Контрабандный рейс. Приключение Хана Соло и Чубакки» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 5» * «Наследник джедаев» * «Оружие джедая. Приключение Люка Скайуокера» * «Выбери свою судьбу: Приключение Люка и Леи» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 4» * «Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер» * «Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 12: Столкновение на луне контрабандистов, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 8: Тени и секреты, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 9: Тени и секреты, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер: Ежегодник 1» * «Звёздные войны: Крушение Вейдера, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 14: Крушение Вейдера, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны 16: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 18: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 19: Тюрьма повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 16: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 17: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 19: Война на Шу-Торуне, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 20: Конец игр, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 21: Конец игр, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 22: Конец игр, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 23: Конец игр, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 24: Конец игр, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 25: Конец игр, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны: Кричащая цитадель, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны 36: Месть астромеха» * «Звёздные войны 37: Имперская гордость» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 13: Колоссальная прибыль, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 21: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 23: Фестиваль катастроф, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 26: Худшие среди равных, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 27: Худшие среди равных, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 29: Худшие среди равных, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 30: Худшие среди равных, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 31: Худшие среди равных, часть 6» * * «Звёздные войны 46: Мятеж на Мон-Кале, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны 55: Надежда сгорает, часть 6» * «Звёздные войны 62: Кара Шу-Торуна, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 33: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 34: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 35: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны. Доктор Афра 36: Невероятное супероружие повстанцев, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 37: Конец приключениям, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 38: Конец приключениям, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Доктор Афра 39: Конец приключениям, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Вторжение» * «Звёздные войны. Вейдер: Тёмные видения, часть 2» * «Сумеречная рота» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 4» * «Звёздные войны: Лэндо, часть 5» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» * * «Империя наносит ответный удар. Значит, ты хочешь стать джедаем?» * «Звёздные войны: Империя наносит ответный удар» * «Империя наносит ответный удар» (книга и CD) * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 4» * «Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Восстания: Люк Скайуокер» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» * * «Возвращение джедая: Берегись могущества Тёмной стороны!» * «Звёздные войны: Возвращение джедая» * «Возвращение джедая» (книга и CD) * * * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. TIE-истребитель: Падение «Тени», часть 5» * * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 3» * * * «Эскадрилья «Алфавит» * «Последствия» * «Звёздные войны: Восстание» * «Звёздные войны: Раздробленная Империя, часть 4» * «Последствия: Долг жизни» * «Последствия: Конец Империи» * «Легенды о Люке Скайуокере» * «Голос крови» * «Фазма» * * «Перед пробуждением» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 8: Грядущий шторм, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 9: Грядущий шторм, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 10: Грядущий шторм, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны. По Дэмерон 18: Военные истории, часть 2» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Генерал Хакс» * «Следопыт Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Пробуждение Силы» * «Звёздные войны. Пробуждение Силы: Графический роман» * «Звёздные войны. Эпоха Сопротивления: Рей» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» * Роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * Подростковый роман «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи» * «Звёздные войны: Последние джедаи, часть 3» * «Звёздные войны: Край галактики, часть 2» * * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IX: Скайуокер. Восход»}} Появления в неканоничных материалах * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi» * «LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III» * * * * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens»}} Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Встречайте повстанцев» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Иллюстрированное руководство» * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Полная коллекция наклеек» * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Лицом к лицу» * «Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны» * * * * * * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Сабин. Мой повстанческий блокнот» * [https://playstarwarsuprising.com Star Wars: Uprising official site] * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Мощь повстанцев!» * «Звёздные войны: Звёздный пилот» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать» * «Звёздные войны: Звездолёты галактики» * * «Пробуждение Силы: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны: Руководство по выживанию Рей» * «Звёздные войны: Я — джедай» * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей» * «Экспертный путеводитель по «Звёздным войнам» * «Звёздные войны: Инородцы галактики» * «Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game» * «Звёздные войны: Полный путеводитель по мирам» * «Звёздные войны. Пропаганда: История мотивирующего искусства в галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Атлас далёкой галактики» * «Принцесса Лея: Повстанец королевских кровей» * «Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One» * «Звёздные войны: Изгой-один. Полный иллюстрированный справочник» * «Изгой-один: Досье повстанцев» * «Дарт Вейдер: Лорд ситхов» * ''Star Wars Helmet Collection'' 1 * «Звёздные войны: Визуальная энциклопедия» * «Звёздные войны: На передовой» * «Суперграфика «Звездных войн»: Иллюстрированный путеводитель по далекой-далекой Галактике» * «Звёздные войны: Абсолютно всё, что нужно знать (обновлённое и расширенное издание)» * «Силы судьбы: Истории о надежде и мужестве» * «Призраки Датомира» * «Звёздные войны: Документы повстанцев» * «Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model» * «Последние джедаи: Иллюстрированный словарь» * «Звёздные войны. Последние джедаи: Взгляд изнутри» * «Последние джедаи: Экипаж бомбардировщика» * «Звёздные войны: Бои на световых мечах» * «Заря Восстания» * «Супертехника «Звёздных войн»: всё о звездолётах, шагоходах, подах и шаттлах» * «Звёздные войны. Световые мечи: Путеводитель по оружию пользователей Силы» * «Звёздные войны: Хан Соло. Иллюстрированный справочник» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь, новое издание» * «Архив инородцев: Гид по расам Галактики» * «Гик-словарь «Звёздных войн»: От «A» до «Z» * «Звёздные войны. Мерзавцы и отбросы: Досье на самых известных преступников галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Женщины галактики» * «Звёздные войны: Справочник контрабандиста» * «Звёздные войны: Тёмная сторона» * * «Звёздные войны: Энциклопедия персонажей, новое издание» * «Руководство владельца TIE-истребителя по эксплуатации» * * * * «Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн», новое издание» * «Руководство владельца повстанческих истребителей по эксплуатации» * «Звёздные войны: Секреты джедаев» * «Скайуокер. Восход: Иллюстрированный словарь» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Набуанцы Категория:Сенаторы Галактической Республики Категория:Тёмные лорды ситхов Категория:Верховные Канцлеры Категория:Галактические Императоры Категория:Умершие в 35 ПБЯ Категория:Семья Палпатинов